In Love With Two
by Drama Queens rule
Summary: this is basically girl loves boy, girl loves girl, boy loves girl, girl loves boy, oh and she steals and kills for a living. (slash) rated for language and some violence.
1. Amber

Disclaimer- Okay, anything u recognize from the circle books, belongs to Tamora Pierce, anything you don't you can assume belongs to me.  
  
NOTE- this fan fic is set when the circle mages are about sixteen.  
  
Summary- this story is about a girl Amber who is a thief and an assassin. It's about her meeting Briar and falling for him, then meeting Sandry and getting similar feelings. NOTE: This story contains homosexuality (or bisexuality actually.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Amber looked around; to make sure no one was watching, before walking into the bar.  
The bar was fairly empty, seeing as it was ten thirty in the morning, and only contained a couple of old men drinking tea, and a young man standing at the bar as the bartender.  
" 'Mornin' Amber." The bar tender said with a coy grin. "What can I get ya? Some juice, water, or maybe a nice cup a tea?" Amber snorted as she sat down on a stool at the bar. "Are you serious?" He laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I'm not. So…ale?" She nodded. "Ale." He got her a glass of ale and placed it in front of her. "Ya know, ye're th' only person I know, who drinks first thing in th' mornin'" She took a huge gulp of ale before replying. "It's not first thing in th' mornin'. I've bin up for hours." He laughed again, and admired her. Amber was 16 years old and as fiery as they came. She was a professional thief and assassin, if they paid enough, and was always on the job. She was also fairly attractive with long chestnut hair, which shimmered in the light, and had dark skin and large chocolate eyes.  
She promptly finished her ale and set the cup down. "How much do I owe ya?" She asked the bartender.  
"Just today or in total?" He asked, his tone light, but words serious. She laughed. "In total." "Ya serious? Think ya can pay it?" "Yep." She nodded enthusiastically. "Had a good day, yest'day." "Okay, that's two silver nobles and 10 coppers." " 'Ere." She dumped the money on the counter.  
"Thank ya kindly, ma'am." He said, doing an interpretation of the old, kindly bartenders that they used to make fun of as kids. Amber smiled at the memories. She knew that they had both made big things with their lives. She became a professional thief, and a damn good one at that, while he became a bartender, and owner, to a bar, which hosted the best thieves in Summersea. And the best thieves make lots of money, and like to get drunk, so the bar makes lots of money.  
"Thanks Jonas." She smiled to him. "I'll be back tonight. Hopefully richer." He laughed. "Seya Amber." She left the bar and headed down the street to the markets, where they were always lots of rich bags around to steal from.  
  
Amber had a good morning in the markets. She stole three purses by midday and was feeling quite pleased with herself.  
"Oh, look, we've got a thief." A male voice drawled near Amber.  
"Actually two." She grinned and turned around. "Hey Dean." He laughed. "Hey girl, how's it goin'"? "Pretty good." Amber replied. "How bout you?" He shrugged. "Not bad." "I'll see ya tonight?" Amber asked, eying a nearby bag, who looked pretty rich.  
Dean's eyes followed his gaze. "Yeah, babe, see ya tonight." He walked off in the opposite direction, as Amber went after the rich bag, she quickly caught up with him, and passed him, her hand getting his purse as she passed. But he was also quick it seemed, and his fingers caught her wrist.  
"Gimme my wallet back." He said, his voice calm.  
"What?" I don't know what ye talkin' bout." Amber said innocently.  
"Don't bother lying." He told her, seemingly bored.  
She glared at him, and in doing so realized how attractive he was. He had black hair, dark skin and seemed to be her age.  
"Well?" He asked, ignoring her glare.  
She sighed and handed him his purse. "Here. Sorry, it's just?" "What you do for a living?" He offered.  
She nodded, surprised.  
"It's okay." He told her. "I used to do the same." She looked at him, her surprise growing. "You? A thief? But ye're a ba?er…rich person." He laughed at her slip of the tongue. "I was a thief, but I was to have magic, so I became a mage." She nodded, understanding. This lead to a silence.  
"Oh, I'm Amber." She said, breaking the silence.  
"Briar." He said, as if suddenly remembering manners.  
"Nice meetin' ya." She said, and felt her wrist tingling with warmth where his hand still held her. "Uh…could ya let go of me wrist now?" She asked, almost wishing he wouldn't, but she had to get back to 'work'.  
He looked at his hand and blushed, releasing her wrist. "I'll see you about." She nodded and walked off thinking to herself, Briar. God he's hot. Then cursing herself for getting her mind off her work.   
"Well, well, well. Look whose here." Dean said, sitting down next to Amber, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"Hey." Amber smiled.  
"Hey," Dean smiled. "How's the view been?" Since Amber had told Dean that she felt that burning desire for both men and women, they had checked out the girls in the bar together. It was fun, and they'd been doing it together, and sometimes Jonas even joined in during less busy hours of the night.  
"Well," Amber looked at her almost empty beer glass. "Nope, nothing sexy at the bottom of my glass." Dean shoved her, teasingly. "No, seriously." "Ok." Amber's eyes scouted the room. "How bout her." She pointed to a cute blonde, who was wearing a short dress, which showed quite a bit of leg and cleavage.  
"Nah." Dean said. "I tried her, she's a whore." "Oh." Amber said. "What's your point? Had a bad day's work today, coz I can lend you money if you want." "No, I don't." Dean said, looking dignified. "Just because I make a dirty living doesn't mean I don't want pure love. I want a girl to be with me because she likes me, not because she likes my money.  
"Yeah." Amber said. "But that's never stopped you before." "True." Jonas said, entering the conversation as he refilled Amber's glass.  
"Thanks luv." She said as he gave her his drink.  
"Well, ok. I may have made mistakes in the past, but I don't want to make them again." "Mistakes?" Amber asked, lifting her eyebrows in shock. "You were even sober at the time, darl." He glared at her venomously. "Ok, fine. They were always hot. But now, I want some true love, that doesn't involve much money." "Okay, babe." Amber said. "Let's look." "She's cute." Jonas said, as the bar had grown quite for a bit and he came to join them. The girl he pointed to wasn't as cute as the blonde, but she was okay, with long, brown hair and a cute blue dress on.  
"Ye know. I've bin considering her." Dean said.  
"Oh my god, look at him." Amber pointed as she caught sight of Briar and felt he heart flutter at the sight of him.  
"Him?" Dean said, questioningly.  
"Yeah." Amber said. "What do you think?" "Well," Dean studied the boy. "He's okay." "Okay? Just Okay?" Amber asked in disbelief. "He's fucking hot." "Wow." Jonas said. "I've never heard you talk about someone so strongly." "Yeah, girl." Dean added. "Go talk to him." Amber blushed warmly. "Okay," she said, once she had her blush under control.  
She went over to Briar. "Hey." He turned to her and smiled. "Hey, I didn't expect you to be here." She laughed. "If you don't expect to see a thief, then you're in the wrong bar." "Really?" He asked her, surprisingly interested.  
She nodded vigorously. "Yep. This bar is made for thieves, murderers and whores." "Should I feel threatened?" he asked jokingly.  
She seriously considered this, then replied. "Only if you've got a purse." Coincidently at that minute a man walked past, bumping Briar as he went.  
"Hey," Amber said, loudly to the man.  
He turned. "What is it sugar?" She realized that she recognized him, as another thief. They had gotten on pretty well, and he was a pretty good friend at the time.  
"Hey, Amber." He said, his face forming a huge smile. "What's happening girl?" She shrugged. "Ye know, the usual business. Anyway can you give my friend his purse back?" The man looked shocked. "Of course, but only coz its you, luv. Tell him to be more careful." As he walked away, Briar looked at her with his eyebrows up near his hairline.  
"What was that?" Briar asked.  
She blushed and handed him his purse back. "Just another friend from the biz. Y'know." He smiled at her. "You are an interesting girl." She smiled and asked if he wanted to sit down. They sat down, had some drinks, and then Briar said he should head back to winding circle, where he lived. She decided to walk him to his cart.  
"Well, I had fun tonight." He said, awkwardly.  
She grinned. "Me too." "Well…er…what are you doing tomorrow?" Briar asked.  
She shrugged. "Work, other than that nuthin." He smiled. "want to meet me at the fountain, say midday?" She nodded. "Sure." He gave her one more smile before getting in the cart and leaving Amber to walk back to the bar in utter bliss.  
A/N: Okay, people that's the first chapter. I've edited it a bit, but I think it will suit tha story betta this way. Please tell me what u think in a lovely review. If u review I will love u 4eva. All I would like to know what everyone thinks of this story so far, coz if u all hate it I won't continue. 


	2. It's a mage

Disclaimer- Okay, anything u recognize from the circle books, belongs to Tamora Pierce, anything you don't you can assume belongs to me.

Chapter Two 

Amber walked back into the bar and went to sit down where Jonas was washing glasses. The bar was still pretty full, but most people were drunk by then so the noise had died down, as many of the people were passed out, either on the floor or against some furniture.

"Have a good night?" Jonas asked her, grinning coyly.

Amber nodded, knowing well that him and Dean had probably been watching her the whole night.

"So, what happened girly?" Dean asked coming over to them. He was grinning teasingly knowing well that she hated to be called girly.

"It...good." Amber said grinning foolishly, her head still spinning. "We...talk."

"Wow," Dean said. "This boys got you drunk like no liquor could." Dean said, with overdramatic shock. (A/N: I know they probably wouldn't use the word liquor back then, especially the poor thieves, but I thought it sounded cool, so there.)

"I'm seeing him again tomorrow." Amber said, snapping back to reality.

"That's good, for you." Jonas said. "Spending your day with someone other than us."

"Why?" Amber asked, eagerly waiting his reply.

"Well, I spend most a me time in a bar," Jonas replied. "And he's an idiot."

"Hey," Dean said insulted.

Amber laughed. "Well I'll leave you two to sort this out, I'm going to bed." She laughed and went to the back of the bar, where her room was. She didn't always stay here, but lately she had, coz it was the center of the underworld, which she was a big part of.

She went to her room, and collapsed on her bed, but was still buzzing inside for sleep to actually come.

She opened he eyes, and seeing the sunlight, which was streaming brightly through the window, knew it was fairly late in the morning. She jumped out of bed, and hurriedly got dressed before running down to the bar.

"Hi Jonas." She said, smiling at him. "I gotta go, bye."

He laughed. "Morning sunshine, I got some eggs to go, for you." He informed her, handing her an already packed breakfast.

"So, you can prepare for me running late yet you can't just wake me up?" She asked accusingly.

He laughed again. "Where's the fun in that?"

She shot him a dirty look, before rushing out to the bustling streets. She spent the rest of her morning stealing, and was done pretty well by the time she met up with Briar.

"Hey," he greeted, and they walked around together. Amber couldn't believe how fun it was to be with him, he wasn't just a cute boy she had a crush on, he was also someone to talk to.

A week later they were still seeing each other every day, and Amber was still having the best time of her life. They always had something to talk about.

"You still seeing him?" Jonas asked, one morning, when Amber had actually been woken up, early enough to have breakfast in the bar.

She nodded, her mouth full of food.

"It isn't healthy." Dean stated.

Amber hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to find true love. And I've found someone."

They both stared at her, mouths slightly open in shock.

"What?" She asked.

She was met by silence.

"Really? What is it?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable because of the silence.

"Did she just say the 'L' word?" Dean asked.

"In relation to herself?" Jonas replied, with a question.

"Wow." They both said in unison.

She sighed, then laughed. "Come on guys. Get over it."

They both laughed at her, as she left the bar.

"Heya." Amber greeted Briar, smiling, unable to hide her joy. She smiled brightly.

He smiled back. "Hi."

They walked around, before going to the bar for a drink, besides Briar asked to meet her friends.

"Hey, look whose here." Jonas greeted. "Would you like some tea or—"

"Don't go there." Amber interrupted.

"Oh, I wonder who this is." Dean said, coming into the bar from the back room, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Guys, this is Briar." Amber replied shooting Dean a dirty look.

"Hey." Briar said, and Jonas gave him a beer.

Despite Amber's fears, it wasn't that bad. Jonas and Dean were fairly nice, and Briar could talk their language, being a former thief himself.

"Your friends are nice." Briar said, as Amber walked him back to the market, where his cart would be waiting.

"Yeah." Amber agreed. "I think they're sick."

Briar laughed, and took her hand.

They had held hands before, but just touching his skin made her heart thud and her skin tingle.

He smiled at her, and when they got near his cart, he pulled her aside.

"Uh..." He looked a little nervous, and Amber wondered why. "Bye."

He lent forward and caught her lips in his. Her heart almost stopped at that moment. His lips were so warm against hers and she instantly wanted to deepen the kiss. Soon he had his arms around her, his hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt, making his fingers skim against her back. She put her fingers though his thick black hair, not wanting this moment to end. For it to just continue. After what felt like a blissful eternity, he pulled away.

"See ya tomorrow." He whispered before leaving.

Hey guys, I hope u like this chapter. I'm gunna write tha next one soon. Promise.


	3. Another mage

In Love With Two Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The things u know from the circle isn't mine. Every thing else s (Smiles)

Chapter Three

After Briar had left, Amber made her way back to the bar, her head spinning somewhere up in the clouds.

"Hey girl, you look happy." Dean said.

She nodded, "Yes, me happy."

He laughed. "It's funny. The only time you sound drunk is after spending time with him."

She nodded. "Is it late?"

Jonas looked at her. "It's after sunset if that's what you mean."

She nodded. "Can I have a drink?"

"You sure that's safe?" Dean asked, and despite her annoyance at him, she heard actual worry in his voice.

"Dean, you actually care." She laughed.

He looked insulted. "Of course I care. Your like a sister to me."

She laughed. "I'm going to go to bed. Just to please you, bro."

She laughed and headed to her room, feeling a bit tired, but still spinning from that kiss. She lay in bed for hours thinking, unable to get off this high Briar had put her on.

"Mornin sleepyhead." Jonas' voice woke Amber up.

"You woke me up?" She said, her voice a mixture of shock and tiredness.

"Well, you're running extremely late." Jonas said, his tone apolegetic. "I didn't want to wake you, coz I figured you'd need the sleep."

Amber nodded, knowing he was only trying to do what's best for her. She couldn't hate him for that.

"Yeah, I gotta go though." She said, practically running out of the door. "Bye."

The day wasn't as successful, as the past few days had been. Mostly because she had gotten up so late and most of the rich bags had left the market before she got there. She did, however, pick up a few purses. It wasn't until late afternoon that her day began to brighten.

Amber met her quite by accident. As she was scouting the area for bags, desperate to improve her profit for the day, she ran into someone, and both of them fell over.

"Sorry." The other person said, laughing. "That was my fault."

"Yeah." Amber said grouchily, then looked up and saw the person. She was fairly tall with golden brown hair. She was wearing a pretty, blue dress and had the look of someone rich. Usually Amber would have stolen her purse by now, but she was too entranced by her beautiful blue eyes, which were hidden under long, thick eyelashes. Amber was quite surprised to have such strong feelings for this girl, who was pretty, sure, but she wasn't the prettiest girl.

'Don't think like that.' Amber scolded herself, remembering the way she'd felt with Briar the night before.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, and Amber realized that she had been staring.

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." Amber said, shaking out of her trance, which she almost hated herself for being in, and turned to leave.

"Hey, I'm Sandry." The girl said, before she left.

Amber continued walking, not wanting to give her own name. She felt that if she did, she would somehow owe this girl something, or she would run into her again. As weird as that logic was.

"Hey, wait." Amber stopped at Sandry's voice, dread filling her.

"You wanna walk with me for a bit?" Sandry asked. "Just until my brother gets here."

"Uh..." Amber was trying to think of a way out of it, but having no luck.

"Please? There are lots of thieves around here. I don't like being on my own."

Somehow Amber didn't quite believe that this girl could be afraid of thieves, and she was just lonely.

"Sure." Amber said, the words out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Sandry smiled and the two girls started walking.

"So, you have a brother?" Amber asked, trying to start a conversation.

Sandry nodded. "Well, he's not technically my brother, by blood. But we've been through so much together, so we're foster siblings. Me, him and two other girls."

"Sounds nice." Amber said wistfully, having grown up with no real family, though she included Dean and Jonas as her family.

"It is." Sandry smiled. "And I haven't seen him in a while. I've been busy, helping my uncle, the duke." She explained, seeing Amber's raised eyebrows.

"That's...nice." Amber said, wishing that he would come already, as the more she talked to Sandry, the more she liked her. Which wasn't really that good.

"Oh look there he is." Sandry said excitedly. "Come on." She grabbed Amber's hand and dragged her in the direction of Sandry's brother. As they ran, Amber felt a tingly feeling, where her skin touched Sandry's, similar to the feeling she had had with Briar just the night before. Amber wasn't a slut, so she didn't want feelings like this for two people. She felt that was immoral, but still, she couldn't help it. She loved Briar, and knew that if she got to know Sandry she might love her too.

'There is nothing that could make this worse.' Amber thought sullenly, when she looked up, to see who Sandry had been pointing to. It was Briar.

'Oh shit. This cannot be happening.' Amber thought in absolute dismay. 'There is no way in hell this can happen to me.'

Yet it was.

Okay, there's an update. Please review, as I always like to have new ideas, and find out what people think. And be patient, this won't just be a love story, it will get more interesting. I promise.


	4. Confused, heartfelt choices

In Love With Two Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The things u know from the circle isn't mine. Every thing else is (Smiles)

Chapter Four

Briar looked at them ad smiled.

"Hey." He greeted Sandry and she hugged him. He then looked at Amber in surprise. "I see you two have met."

Sandry nodded, confused. "You two know each other?"

Amber and Briar both nodded.

"Amber's the girl I told you about." Briar explained to Sandry.

Sandry nodded and laughed. "Oh. Wow its such a small world."

Amber nodded, wishing she could disappear. "You're telling me."

"Well, you wanna stay with us for a while?" Sandry asked, then looked at Briar. "You don't mind, do you?"

Briar shook his head and smiled warmly at Amber. "Of course not."

Amber smiled weakly. "Great."

"This is not good." Amber stated angrily that night to Jonas ad Dean. "This is an absolute nightmare."

Dean started to laugh, and she glared at him.

"Oh, yes. Absolute nightmare." He added, seemingly seriously.

She glared again. "It is. I really like Briar, I mean really like him. But then Sandry comes along, and she's..." Amber trailed off.

"Really cute?" Dean offered, trying to be helpful.

"Dean!" Amber exclaimed, wishing he'd take this seriously. "Yes. She's got a cute little smile and...no, bad thoughts Amber. Don't think like that."

"Well, you do have a problem." Dean stated, and Amber felt an irk of irritation towards him.

She knew she had a problem, what she wanted was a solution.

"Excuse me?" A voice said, and all three of them turned around to see a man standing at the bar.

"Can I help you?" Jonas asked, going back behind the bar.

"Uh...yes." The man said, his voice heavily accented. "I heard this is the place to come when...you need a job done."

The man looked so shifty that none of them needed to question what he meant.

"Yes, is there anyone in particular you need?"

The man lent close and whispered, like he was afraid someone would hear them. "A girl...Amber."

Amber sat up straight with interest. "Yes?"

He looked over at her. "You are Amber?"

She nodded.

"Is it true? That you will take up...dirty jobs?"

"Depends on the pay." Amber replied truthfully. She wouldn't put her butt on the line for nothing.

"Is this enough?" The man asked, showing her a bag full of coins.

Amber nodded. "What do you need done?"

"There is a man, he is merely a scholar." The man said. "I need him to...have an accident."

Amber nodded. "What is the man's name?"

"That is not important." She was told. "All you need to know is he will be at the bar down the street tomorrow night."

Amber nodded. "It's done."

Okay, there's another chapter. See, I told you it wouldn't just be a love story. Please review and I would like any ideas. Thank you.


	5. The job

In Love With Two Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The things u know from the circle isn't mine. Every thing else is (Smiles)

Chapter Five

Amber tossed and turned restlessly. She couldn't sleep, for she had too much restless energy, as she was prepared for tonight. She finally gave up on sleep and got out of bed. She got dressed and went down to the bar. She'd have to leave for her job soon anyway.

"Hey, you ready." Jonas greeted quietly, his voice reminding her how serious her job is. She looked at him in surprise, he'd never said anything about her job before, or at least he'd never seemed to acknowledge it as such a depressing event.

Amber nodded. "Yes, I really should leave now."

"Wait." Jonas said, his voice trying to sound light. "How about a drink before you leave?"

Amber managed to give him a smile as she sat down. "Okay."

He poured her a drink, which she actually sat there and sipped slowly, instead of just draining the glass. She couldn't believe she felt this weird about a job. It was work, and a job she'd been doing for the better part of her life, giving her a well-known name for it. But, tonight, she just didn't feel up for it.

Jonas looked at her, ad grinned. "Don't forget your knife." He said and picked it up from the bar and handed it to her.

She looked at him and grinned. "Thanks."

She then finished her drink and left the bar, to walk down town, where the man said her target would be. She went into the bar she was directed to, and looked around to find her client. He had to be here, otherwise she wouldn't have any idea who to kill. She turned and grinned as she spotted him at a table in a corner, smoking a cigar and surrounded by glasses.

"Which one is it?" She asked, coming up behind him.

He jumped and clutched a hand to his chest. "Ah, you startled me."

She looked at him sarcastically. "Sorry. Which guy am I after?"

"That one." He said and casually pointed to their right.

She turned her head slightly to see a man in his early thirties. He had dark crimson hair, and a short beard. He looked nervous, like he was rarely in a bar, and he was wearing black clothes. His shirt very robe-like.

"Him?" She said skeptically. "What's so special about him?"

"He owes me...a dept." The man said. "But that is not your concern, all you have to think about is his burial. And that it won't be linked with me."

"No, actually" Amber corrected casually. "My only concern is the pay. Where is it?"

"After the job." The man hissed.

"No, I take cash up front." Amber said firmly.

He glared at her, which she returned relentlessly. Finally, giving up, he thrust a bag at her, which she opened, to check its contents.

"Don't disappoint me." He hissed before leaving the table to exit the bar.

Amber glared at his back. She didn't like him, he was too snotty. However, he'd given her money, so she could live with that.

She ordered a drink and got comfortable. All she had to do now, was watch this man and wait until he left the bar.

She didn't have to wait long, as he had one awkward beer before leaving. She grinned and rose to follow. The chase begins.

The man was very nervous, and Amber knew, if she hadn't already back in the bar, that he didn't walk in these streets very often.

'Probably because he's afraid,' She thought, and was almost sorry that she was proving his fears right.

It wasn't until he went into an alleyway that she could make her move. The alleyway was dark, and empty, which made it perfect.

"Sir." She said coming up, close to him.

"Y...yes?" He stuttered, and once again she felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and before he could reply, she had her knife in her hand and had stabbed him in the stomach. She looked at him, unable to mistake the fear in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"Why?" he managed to mouth before falling to the ground.

Amber took one last look at the body. Now it was dead, she felt no remorse, she was like stone; cold and hard.

She picked up her knife and wiped it on his clothes, then stood up again. Before she turned around to leave, she heard a gasp come from her exit.

"What did you do?" Came a voice in absolute horror.

She spun around in dread. "Briar?"

Okay, here's an update. Please review and thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters, I love you guys!

Atalanta's apples: Sorry, the man is not really important, but here's an update

Crazylittlekiwifruit: Put the twinkies down, and step away slowly

SupermansLioness: NO, Sandry will not have a crush on Amber

Alenor: sorry, no. Your guess is wrong, but you get a prize for playing anyway...

nothing else worked: Hm...maybe I should have made the man Niko just to be more evil. Mwahahahah


	6. Love hurts

In Love With Two Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The things u know from the circle isn't mine. Every thing else is (Smiles)

Chapter Six

"Briar?" Amber felt her heart pounding in her chest, and was absolutely sick to her stomach.

"What did you do?" He repeated his voice as cold as ice, and he was trembling a little bit.

Amber looked back at the body, her heart a little less stone-like and she felt sick, which was strange. Killing didn't effect her; she was used to it. No, it was Briar's disgust and pain that effected her. It was almost unbearable.

"Why?" He asked, stepping away from her.

"Why do you expect me to say?" Amber asked, not expecting an answer. "Because I'm being paid to do it."

"You would...kill a man for money?" Briar asked, even more disgusted.

"This is who I am." Amber cried out to him. "I can't be any one else now, I've been this person for so long."

"No, you don't have to be...be this." Briar said, trembling.

"Why are you so shocked, you've known who I am, ever since we met." Amber replied, knowing she was being harsh, but didn't care. Her heart was breaking too.

"No." He shook his head. "I knew you were a thief, but...not this. I didn't know you were this."

"That's because you didn't want to know." Amber whispered, a cold tear sliding down her cheeks, which tingled from the cold.

"No, I didn't." Briar replied. "Because I thought I loved you. But its true, love is blind."

Amber winced as he yelled the last part. "Fine. You won't ever see me again. I promise you."

With that Amber pushed past him, and into the crowded street. She ran all the way home, went through the bar, and into her room. Once she was in her room, she let herself collapse into a quivering mass of tears.

She couldn't stop herself from crying, despite her efforts. She had just ruined the best thing in her life, and for what? Money.

She was so stupid. She was willing to give up everything for money, and now she had nothing to give up.

Amber almost laughed at how ridiculous she must be. She was a murderer and she was a thief; she was strong and never let anything get in her way, yet she was a complete mess over some boy. Over love.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked, as he opened her door, having heard her sobs from the hall, and came to give her comfort.

Amber just shook her head, unable to come up with words to explain the situation. Jonas seemed to understand, and just came over to her, and gave her a hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder until she had calmed down enough to speak.

"I was doing the...j...job...and....he....Briar came...he...sa...saw me." Amber sniffed, feeling incredibly pathetic. "And now he hates me."

Jonas just hugged her tighter.

Amber wiped her eyes and laughed. "Look at me, falling apart over some stupid boy."

"You loved him." Jonas whispered. "And love messes with the mind."

Amber shook her head. "Not anymore. I'm never going to love again. Ever."

Jonas just nodded, knowing nothing he said would make her feel otherwise.

Briar leant against a brick wall nearby, in complete shock. He was only two blocks away from the place where...where Amber killed a man, right in front of him.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it, and had missed what was thrown in his face. She was a thief, and so many people were afraid of her. Of course she was a murderer as well. It was so obvious.

'Yes, but you didn't want to see it.' An annoying voice whispered in his head. 'Love does that to you, don't it?'

"Shut up." Briar yelled, unintentionally aloud.

He felt angry tears fall down his cheeks. He had loved her so much. But then, love is pain. And pain is something he should be used to by now. It still didn't help the pain, as his heart broke. He still loved her, despite what she'd done, he still loved her. But it didn't matter, because she said he'd never see her again. She obviously didn't love him anymore.

Sorry its been so long since I've updated, and its such a short chapter, but I promise I'll update again soon.

**Atlanta's apples:** thanks for the review, your idea is good. Thank you**Alenor:** no, I promise I wont make sandry fall for Amber, and briar's reaction to the man will be interesting**Donamarine:** Thanks for the spelling correction, and yes, cliffys are good**Psycholioness13**: yes, now u'll find out who the man is soon enough, and thanks for reviewing. You're a

**  
****nothing else worked:** Lol, yes I would have been funny if the man was Niko (we all have evil alternate personalities) but it aint so don't worry, oh and yes, I am evil. Oh, but don't let that stop you from reviewing, coz I appreciate the reviews. Really.

**Crazylittlekiwifruit:** Ha, you got burnt with ur own twinkie. So amusing. Anyway, yes menace me from a distance, things are safer that way. And Briar did just pop out from no where, hey. So amusing. Thanks for your review, it was good.


	7. Giving up on Everything

Disclaimer: The things u know from the circle isn't mine. Every thing else is (Smiles)

**Chapter Seven**

Amber opened her eyes, her eyelids so heavy she almost didn't find getting up to be worthwhile. However, she finally struggled to get her eyelids opened, and looked around to find herself in her own bed. She remembered what had happened the night before and with that memory came a fresh wave of pain through her chest.

'_No.'_ She told herself determinedly, as she got out of bed. "You don't love him anymore, he doesn't want to see you again, so he certainly doesn't love you anymore, so get over it. You don't need love."

"Oh, was it bad?" Amber jumped in surprise as she saw Dean standing by her door. She was also surprised when she realized she'd said the last part aloud.

"Well, was it?" Dean asked when she didn't reply. "I mean...er....Jonas wouldn't tell me."

She looked at him and smiled, weakly, praying she wouldn't start crying again. "It's over."

He saw her eyes and gave her a hug, showing the kind side of him, that only his friends ever saw, and very rarely at that.

Amber buried her face into his shoulder, wanting to kick herself for looking so weak.

"Hey babe," Dean whispered soothingly to her, his arm around her for support. "He isn't worth it."

Amber looked up at him, and smiled through the tears that had, unwillingly, began to fall. "It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Dean asked, his voice still soft.

"I killed a man, and he was there." Amber replied, surprised at how calm her voice sounded, considering the emotional battle that was going on inside her. "I didn't know he was there, but he was."

"How does that make everything your fault?"

"I should have stopped." She whispered. "I should have stopped killing, I should have stopped it all."

"For him?" Dean said incredulously. "We are what we are, Amber. And we can't just change who we are so someone else will love us. We just can't."

Amber nodded, and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "You're right, surprisingly."

He glared at her. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Amber laughed, and walked past him, out of her room and to the main bar area, where Jonas will be, without fail.

"Hey, you're up." Jonas said, his voice showing a mixture of surprise and exaggerated cheeriness.

"Yeah, I'm up." Amber replied her voice still very sullen.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jonas asked, his voice filling with concern.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want any breakfast. I have to work."

"What?" Both Dean and Jonas gasped in surprise.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go back to work so soon, after what happened?" Jonas asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not going back to work. I'm finding new work, a decent job. I'm not going to be a thief anymore."

"But why?" Dean asked, completely overwhelmed by shock. "You've been a thief your entire life, do you think you'll be able to handle not being a thief?"

"Being a thief lost me someone I love." Amber replied, definitely. "I'm not going to let it do that again."

"What are you going to do, then?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Amber snapped. "Find a store willing to take me as a worker, or something."

"Well," Jonas said, thoughtfully making the other two look at him. "If you want, you can work for me."

"Wh...what?" Amber stuttered, sure she'd misheard him.

"You can work for me." He repeated. "You can serve the beer, mix it, clean up afterwards, that sort of thing."

Amber nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you."

He nodded. "If you're sure this is what you want."

"Briar, here you are." Sandry said to her adopted brother, her voice exasperated, mostly to cover up her concern. "We've all been worried sick."

"What?" Briar said, looking up at her, from the gutter he was sitting in.

Sandry sighed and sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Briar asked, defensively. "Why would something have happened?"

"Oh, so you spend the night in gutters for fun, hm?" Sandry said, her voice gentle, yet sarcastic.

"Oh, yeah." Briar said. "I used to do this all the time. Felt like doing it again, for old times sake."

"Briar," Sandry told him sternly, catching his eyes with her own. "You're like my brother, and I know you better then that. You wouldn't do this for fun, or at least not without telling us first."

"I forgot, okay." Briar said harshly, standing up, and began to walk away from her.

"Briar..." Sandry said, but a glare from him silenced her.

Briar walked away angrily, hoping she'd just leave him alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, and he most certainly didn't want to answer her questions. It was too painful, and it was sick. He shouldn't still love her after seeing her kill someone in cold blood. Yet he did.

Yay, people another update, and I must say, I'm having fun writing the past few chapters, and will enjoy the next few. I love it when there's so much tension and drama.

**atalanta's apples** Yes, you're right I didn't show that much intense love between them, and will probably add more when I've finished it, and go back to fix everything up.

**PsychoLioness13** Thanks for reviewing, yeah I like that quote too.

**Alenor** Yeah, it was a sad chapter, and I don't know if Amber will end up with Briar at this point, but it is a high possibility of being that way.

**nothing else worked** Okay, let me get this straight, because she is completely heartbroken about Briar, she should stalk Sandry? Okay, thanks for your review darling, it makes me glad to hear I'm not the only crazy person in the world.


	8. Bartending

First I would like to say to everyone I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY SOONER. But things have been a bit complicated, and then my computer broke for a few months and I couldn't update then. I promise I will update at least weekly now. With that being said, I'd also like to say an extra sorry to Nothing Else Worked, and thank you for the e-mail.

Also, another quick note, there is a little bit of swearing in this chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

"What can I get ya?" Amber smiled slightly at the man she was talking to.

He grinned boyishly. "Amber, what you doing working 'ere'?"

She laughed. "Felt like a change." She replied trying to keep her voice light. "What can I get ya?"

He laughed. "Just get me a rum, luv."

Amber got his drink and smiled as he walked off, then sighed. So many people had asked her why she was serving drinks in a bar when she was such a good thief. Amber always just smiled and changed the subject.

"How you coping?" Jonas asked her quietly, coming up behind her.

She sighed. "I know too many thieves."

Jonas laughed. 'You're popular."

She groaned, before turning to another customer.

* * *

Briar stared at his wall miserably, hating himself for being so depressed about her, for loving her. It was so stupid for him to be in love with a murderer, especially since she was over him. Or at least said she wouldn't see him again, which was probably the same thing.

Briar heard a knock on his door, but ignored it knowing the person would go away eventually. The knocking became more persistent, which irritated Briar, yet he didn't move to open it.

The door was swung open, and Sandry came to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Briar replied half-heartedly.

"Then why didn't you answer the door?" Sandry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear you."

"Didn't hear me?" Sandry said, annoyed. "Don't lie to me Briar Moss!" She said sternly, then her tone softened and she sat down next to him.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Briar turned his face away from Sandry, ashamed of the tears, which started to form in his eyes. Her kindness somehow made his pain worse.

"Briar…" Sandry took hi hand, and stroked it comfortingly.

"Amber and I…" Briar began, then swallowed the lump in his throat, and made his voice less emotional. "…We're finished."

"I'm sorry." Sandry said, and hugged Briar tightly, letting him cry into her shoulder. "I know how much you loved her."  
Briar sat up sharply. "I didn't love her." He said, and quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. "It was nothing…just a thing."

Sandry sighed. "Briar, if you want to talk about it ― "

"So like a girl." Briar said, his tone sounding so like the thief he'd been when Sandry had first met him. "You always want to talk about everything. I don't have anything to talk about."

Sandry nodded, his words felt like a slap on the face.

"Okay." She whispered, and walked quietly out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

Briar felt bad for the way he was treating her, but he didn't want to talk about it, and he didn't want to appear weak. He had to be strong, like Amber.

* * *

"Fuck." Amber swore to herself sitting down on a stool at the bar.

"Tired are we?" Dean asked teasingly.

Amber turned and glared at him. "Long night."

"Is bartending harder than expected?" Jonas asked, joining Dean in teasing Amber.

"No," Amber smiled "Bartending is easy, trying to explain why me - a good damn thief - is bartending is hard."

They both laughed at her.

"But don't you feel more decent?" Dean asked. "I mean, you haven't lost our love."

She shuddered as a fresh wave of pain came over her.

"Oh God, Amber" Dean said with realisation. "I'm sorry, I should have realised you're not ready to be teased about that."

She smiled wryly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jonas asked, and Amber nodded.

"He hates me a the moment." She replied simply. "I'm not going to be the lovesick little girl. I'm stronger than that."

Jonas put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. A small gesture, but Amber felt the friendship behind it, and smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed now." Amber announced, standing up.

"Coz your tired?" Dean asked, grinning.

Amber sighed and looked around for something to throw at him. Finding nothing she just glared and left the room.

* * *

Jonas watched Amber go and sympathized with her. It would be hard to love someone and have her life get in the way. That's why he never got into relationships, because his life was complicated, running a bar for thieves and whores. He knew he couldn't give his bar up – not for anyone.

Dean sighed, and Jonas knew he was contemplating Amber's situation as well.

"Gunna help clean up or what?" Jonas asked grinning.

"Hell no." Dean said, looking around the bar at the few people that were still there, half being passed out drunks on the floor.

"Uh…hi?" A voice said from the door, and Jonas turned around to see a tally, thin brunette standing at the door. She didn't look like the type

"Hi." Jonas said. "I'm sorry, but we're closing ―"

"Come take a seat." Dean interrupted invitingly, and the girl smiled and came to sit at the bar.

Jonas looked at his friend puzzled, as this girl wasn't usually his type, but chose not to question.

"What can I get ya?" He asked, playing the bartender again.

"Uh…" She paused in thought. "Whatever…I don't care."

Jonas tried not to laugh as he poured her a glass of rum.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly and took a mouthful of rum. She screwed up and gasped at the taste.

Jonas and Dean both laughed softly.

"Don't drink much, do ya?" Dean asked, and she blushed hotly.

"No, I don't." She said honestly. "I usually don't need to, its just that…I had a fight with my brother."

"Oh?" Dean said, looking interested.

"Well, it wasn't really a fight, so much as…" She paused.

"What?" What is it?" Dean asked concerned, and Jonas tried not to laugh.

_Yep, he definitely likes her._

"Well, it wasn't a fight so much as, he won't talk to me." She said, her voice sounding upset and frustrated. "He broke up with his girlfriend, and he's upset…and he won't talk to me about it. He usually talks to me, but now he's not, and I…" She paused wide-eyed as she suddenly realized who she was talking to. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be talking about my life problems with you guys."

"It's okay." Dean said comfortingly. "We're hear to listen…Right…Right?"

Dean shot Jonas a dirty look. "What?…oh, right…yeah I'm a bartender…we're supposed to listen."

She laughed and took another mouthful of rum, this time trying hard to hide her dislike of it.

Dean laughed, and continued to flirt with her. Jonas got bored with watching him, and went to clean the bar…alone, since Amber had gone to bed and Dean was too busy flirting. When Jonas had finished, he went back to them, just as the girl was leaving.

"Uh…thank you for listening." She smiled awkwardly. "I had fun…" She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Dean turned back to the bar, and looked a bit embarrassed to see Jonas standing there.

"She seems…nice." Jonas said slyly.

"Oh, shut up." Dean said.

"It's funny though, aint it?" Jonas said. "As Amber ends her relationship, you meet someone."

Dean looked at Jonas and glared. "Yeah, bundle of laughs."

Jonas laughed, as Dean left to go to his room. Jonas sighed, his friend's had such complicated lives and him, being the bartender, was supposed to be the stable one. The one to listen and aid them.

"Well, I'm gunna be busy now, aint I?" Jonas said aloud to himself. "They're both gaining more emotional baggage."

He laughed, knowing that their lives probably couldn't get more complicated. Funnily enough, it was gunna.

* * *

Okay people, you know wat u gotta do. Press the button that says review, I don't care if you hated it, and tell me so, as long as you say why you hated it and how I can improve. Also, this chapter is a bit off, coz I'm trying to get back into the story again. Sorry.

– Drama Queens Rule


	9. Childish and drunk

Okay people, this scene is just for fun mostly. It also happens to be a scene where a lot of things gets messed up…dun, dun, dun…

Also there's a bit of swearing in this chapter, just thought I'd warn ya

**Chapter Nine**

Amber woke up and bolted up in panic. It was way after sunrise and she'd still been in bed. She was just about to run out in panic when she realized she was no longer a thief. She was a bartender and didn't need to get up so early. She sat down on her bed in disgust. Old habits died hard, and these habits died harder than most. A thief was her profession it was what she was known as. Then she remembered why she stopped being a thief, and went out to the bar.

"Morning." Jonas said, cheerfully.

"Hey." Amber said, trying to smile. "Where's Dean?"

"Working." Jonas replied with a slight grin.

"Oh…right." Amber said, feeling foolish.

Jonas just laughed and the two of them got through the morning light heartedly without mentioning Amber's ex or Dean's job.

"Hey, did I tell you bout last night?" Jonas asked grinning.

'No." Amber replied narrowing her eyes at him. "Tell me."

"Oh its nothing." Jonas said, grinning mischievously. "Forget I said anything."

"No way, tell me." Amber said, going over and sitting on his lap childishly, wrapping one arm around his neck like a little child waiting to hear a story.

Jonas laughed, "okay, okay…all I was gunna say was that Dean met a girl last night."

"What? How? Who? Details…" Amber said excitedly.

Jonas laughed and was going to answer when they heard the door open and turned to see Dean come in.

Dean looked at them and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't leave you two alone together."

Amber laughed and got off of Jonas' lap and went over to him. "So, what's this I heard about a girl?"

Dean shot Jonas a look and laughed. "Not much. She was nice."

"It's about time." Amber said, and Dean hit her gently with the back of his hand, which made her grin and laugh. "Oh, come on…at least you wont be broke now…free love."

Dean glared at her, but didn't say anything. "Well, I'm so glad to come back to my loving friends." He murmured sarcastically and Amber grinned. "Just came to tell ya that I'm goin out tonight…visit a friend in another bar."

"What, aren't we good enough now?" Amber asked defensively.

Dean snorted. 'What do you think?" Then ran out of the room before Amber could slap him.

Jonas laughed at the two of them. They were so childish. "He left us alone together."

Jonas said and winked comically.

Amber just burst out laughing and they both went back to work.

* * *

Sandry sighed, as she lay on her bed. Her sigh was half dreamy and half frustrated. She hated this mixed up feeling inside. She'd gone to a bar the night before, because of Briar. Because he wouldn't let her in and tell her his problems. She knew he wouldn't ever let her love him, or love her in return, but he'd always let her be the good sister and tell her everything. But now he wouldn't, and she hated this left out feeling. What confused things even more was what had happened in the bar. She'd met a guy…she didn't know his name, which was funny because they'd talked about everything else. And, she had feelings for him. Not as deep as her feelings for Briar, but she had feelings for him all the same. She sighed again. It was all so confusing. Why couldn't life be simple…why did emotions have to complicate everything?

* * *

Amber slumped as she sat in a chair in the bar. It was her break, which she got only because the place was almost dead. She groaned at her misfortune and sipped her ale. She didn't know why she saw it as a misfortune, the place being empty meant less work, but it gave her more time to think. Time she didn't want.

She heard someone at the door, and spun around.

"Uh…hi…I'm uh…" The girl standing there stuttered. "…Amber?"

Amber nodded as she recognized the girl. "Sandry."

"Uh…I think we should talk." Sandry said, her harsher.

Amber indicated to the chair next to her. 'Have a seat."

Sandry went and sat next to her. Amber got up and got a glass of ale, then handed it to her.

The two girls sat in silence.

"Why'd you break his heart?" Sandry finally asked. "Briar loved you and you just…used him."

"Used him!" Amber repeated outraged. 'I didn't use him. I loved him."

"You did?" Sandry said, surprised.

"Yeah…" Amber replied, her tone barely above a whisper. "I did, but I had a job to do…and he was there, and…I don't know how he was there, but he was disgusted in me…he doesn't want to be with me now."

Sandry patted her on the shoulder soothingly, which was surprising as she'd been furious at Amber only minutes before.

"What happened?" Sandry asked gently.

Amber was silent for a minute. "He saw me do something bad." She replied, her tone indicating that she didn't want to talk about it.

Sandry smiled sympathetically. 'I'm in love with him too."

Amber got up and got a big jug of ale, to pour into their cups as they shared their misery.

* * *

"At least he loved you." Sandry replied, hours and numerous glasses of ale later. "He never loved me, I was always his sister. I'll always be his sister. Nothing more."

"I have to feel the loss of his love." Amber argued. 'That don't tickle."

"He still loves ya." Sandry replied, laughing slightly.

"No, he don't." Amber replied, very drunk. It was funny, she was always drinking, but she couldn't remember the last time she was this drunk. It was odd, but with Sandry here all her problems would just go away.

"Thanks for staying." Amber replied, leaning on Sandry's shoulder. "It's good to be loveless with someone else."

Sandry turned around, and Amber's arm slipped off her shoulder, causing Amber to fall towards her slightly, so their faces were close together.

"I hate being unloved." Sandry said, slurring.

* * *

Sandry had never been drunk in her entire life, and felt it to be an odd sensation. Her head was spinning, in a good way. She felt like she was covered in a warm…and then there was Amber next to her. Amber was so pretty, so sweet…she smelt so nice. Amber leant on Sandry's shoulder and Sandry turned around, and Amber fell so their faces were close together.

"I hate being unloved." Sandry said, and the next thing she knew, her mouth was against Amber's. Sandry knew she should stop, the part of her that loved Briar was screaming at her to stop. But she didn't listen, being with Amber just felt so right at that moment, they both needed comforting.

"Amber."

* * *

"Amber." The voice rang through her head, and reluctantly she moved away from Sandry to see the person speaking. It was Jonas with Dean standing next to him. Jonas looked surprised, shocked while Dean looked devastated and angry.

"What?" Amber asked.

Dean didn't reply, he just walked away, angrily, going to his room.

"Jonas what is it?" Amber asked drunkenly.

"You're drunk." Jonas replied. 'You girls need to get to bed."

Amber shook her head. "I don't wanna."

Jonas grabbed her arm, and half dragged her to her room, and he lay her on her bed. She wanted to argue, but was too tired to.

"She's the girl, isn't she?" Amber asked drowsily, talking about Dean's girl.

Jonas nodded. "She is."

Jonas left the room, and Amber was asleep almost as soon as she lay her head on her pillow. Her final thoughts happened to be less than pleasant. _'Shit…she's the girl.'_

* * *

Hey, I know I'm evil…messing up their lives like this, but its so fun.

Thank you to my sole reviewer: nothing else worked. I love ya!


	10. Confessions

A/N: This chapter has a bit of swearing in it people, just thought I'd tell you that.

**Chapter 10**

Amber opened her bleary eyes and instantly regretted it, as the light burnt them, and her head was pounding.

She lay there in pain for a few minutes before she fully remembered the night before and got up. She shuddered as she realized that she's just made things worse.

Damnit! She cursed angrily. Why'd I have to go and get blinding drunk with Sandry…of all people.

She ran out to the bar and found Jonas standing behind the bar, wiping out glasses, while Dean sat at the bar eating breakfast.

She stood there watching them for a minute, feeling utter dread come over her, before her stomach groaned and she felt her head pound.

"Hey." She moaned to them, walking in the room.

Jonas looked at her and gave her a slight smile, while Dean turned around, saw her, and got up to leave the bar.

"Dean, wait." She said, running after him. She grabbed his wrist.

He spun around, pulling his wrist out of her grasp.

"I'm really sorry about last ni – "

"Save it." Dean said, his voice cold and hard, trying to mask his pain.

"Dean, please listen to me." She said desperately.

"No, Amber." He said, his mask slipping off. "You can have anyone you want, girl or boy…why couldn't you have left one for me?"

"Dean, I was depressed, drunk and had a major crush on her…" Amber started to protest, but Dean just walked away.

"I don't care anymore."

Amber numbly watched him leave. Dean was one of her best friends, he was more like family than anything. They'd grown up as kids together, and never, not once, did he say he didn't care. This was the first real fight they'd ever had, and it was all her fault.

Amber felt a tear form in her eye, then her stomach heaved, and she ran behind the bar, and grabbed a bucket, just in time to throw up a night's worth of alcohol.

She felt Jonas move her hazel coloured hair, away from her face, and wipe her forehead with a damp towel.

"Sit down." Jonas told her, and Amber weakly obeyed.

Jonas didn't say anything else, he just handed her a drink to cure hangovers and watched her sip the vile concoction.

"Haven't seen you this hung over in a while." Jonas said his voice slightly amused. Amber just looked up at him, unable to be humorous at this time.

"Okay, talk to me." Jonas said, sitting on a stool next to Amber.

"I've messed everything up." Amber said miserably. "I fucked things up with Briar, now Dean hates me, and Sandry probably hates me too."

Jonas sat in silence, while she spoke. "Yes, you've messed things up big time."

Amber looked up at him surprised at his harsh tone.

He looked back at her. "What, you expected me to tell you everything is going to be okay?"

Amber nodded shakily.

"Well, I won't tell you that, because its not going to be okay. You fucked up, and now things wont just fix themselves, and moping around feeling sorry for yourself wont help you in any way. So go fix things."

Amber looked at him, admiringly, then realized her jaw was dropped, and shut her mouth.

She smiled. "Thank you. I needed that."

Jonas grinned. "What are friends for?"

She leant over and hugged him. He was right, she'd have to fix everything. Dean, Briar, Sandry…

* * *

"Thanks, I'm sorry about this." Sandry said, as she threw up into a bucket, groaning at the pain in her head.

"What were you doing last night?" Briar asked, concerned at Sandry's constant throwing up.

"Nothing." Sandry lied, wiping her mouth with a damp towel, and accepting the water Briar was holding out for her.

"Sandry?" Briar said, giving her a sceptical look.

"Look," she said angrily. "You don't tell me about your life, so you have no right to ask about mine."

With that Sandry stormed off to her room, and shut the door behind her. She flung herself on the bed, and began sobbing. She was hung over, emotional and had messed everything up. She made out with Briar's ex-girlfriend for Christ's sake. That's just messed up.

"Sandry?" Briar said, opening the door, his tone soft and apologetic.

"Go away." Sandry said, embarrassed to be crying in front of him.

Briar ignored her words, and went and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "I'm sorry I tried to shut you out."

"Me too." Sandry replied softly, her sobs subsiding.

"I'll tell you my problems if you tell me yours." Briar said, trying to make a proper peace between them.

"You first." Sandry said, a slight grin appearing on her lips. "What happened with Amber?"

"Well…I…" Briar hesitated, unsure how to put it. "I saw her kill a man."

"What!" Sandry sat upright in shock. "Why?"

"It was her job." Briar murmured. "And I was in shock, and disgust…so she yelled at me and said she'd never see me again…So now she hates me, and I still love her." Briar concluded, feeling more than a little pathetic.

Sandry was shocked at what he said. Amber had killed a man…and he still loved her. Sandry felt her hope of them being together die, but realized she'd have no hope anyway, when he found out what she'd done.

"So, what's your story?" Briar said, grinning slightly.

"Oh…" Sandry said, feeling her stomach twitch, and not just from last night. "I'm hung over."

"What!" Briar said, in complete shock. 'But…but…you don't drink…"

"I know." Sandry replied, finding a tiny bit of amusement in his reaction. "but last night…and the night before I went out drinking."

"What…why?" Briar said, calming down a tiny bit.

"Because you wouldn't talk to me, and…I love you."

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dah! This was an interesting chapter to write, it was so sad, yet fun...yeah, i don't know how that works either.


	11. Facing the Truth

Hey, I've editted this chapter, and i'd like to thank Pourtoujourmort for giving me the idea to replace Niko with a novice, as i used Niko only coz i had no better ideas. So thank you heaps!

**Chapter Eleven**

Even Sandry was shocked at the words she'd just spoken. She hadn't meant to it had just happened.

"You…me…what?" Briar said, his shock overcoming common sense.

"I love you." Sandry replied simply.

"As in…"

"Yes." Sandry said, and they both fell into silence as Briar digested this information.

"For how long?" He asked calmly.

"Long enough."  
Briar bit his lip. "Look Sandry, I'm sorry, but I – "

"I know you don't feel the same way." Sandry replied, hoping the pain she was feeling didn't show on her face. "You love Amber."

"She hates me." Briar replied gloomily.

"No she doesn't." Sandry replied, biting her tongue.

"What?" Briar said.

"She was the one I got drunk with last night." Sandry replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh." Briar replied beginning to realize there were no more surprises left.

"And she was miserable because she thought you hated her." Sandry said.

"What?" briar said, and his head looked like it was about to pop off from shock. "There is nothing left that would surprise me."

"Just one more thing." Sandry replied, dreading what she was about to say.

"What?"

"Briar, I'm really sorry – "

"What is it?"

"I…I kissed Amber."

"What?" Briar yelled out, jumping off the bed.

"I'm sorry." Sandry said, standing up too.

"You're sorry? You made out with my girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend!" Sandry hissed defensively.

"That I was still in love with!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Sandry asked angrily. "You wouldn't talk to me about it…you shut me out."

"Oh, so you thought kissing Amber would make me open up?"

"Well it did, didn't it!" Sandry shrieked.

Briar looked at her angrily. "I hate you."

Sandry felt like he'd hit her, as he turned and walked away. She slid to the ground in utter defeat.

* * *

Dean was walking alone, stealing from a few people, but too depressed and angry to really focus. He hated her so much at that moment.

_Why'd she do this to me?_ He thought angrily. _Why'd she have to steal the girl I wanted …_

His rational brain was telling him that Amber didn't know that Sandry was the girl, just as he hadn't known that the girl was Sandry, but he didn't care. She was his best friend, and friends didn't do that to each other.

_But then,_ he thought grimly. _Maybe I don't really know Amber very well…In fact, I don't know her at all. Not anymore._

* * *

Amber went out with only one goal, to make everything right again. Achieving that goal was harder than she had expected. She had to make things right with Briar, Sandry and Dean. She didn't want to speak to Briar until she'd sorted out the mess with Sandry and Dean, and she didn't want to talk to Dean until she'd fixed things with Sandry. So Amber went out to find Sandry. It was after she'd left that Amber realized she had no idea where Sandry, or even Briar, lived. So she went round the marketplace with the hope of finding her, which was a false hope. She knew Sandry probably wouldn't be going out today, not after last night. So Amber went round the marketplace trying to find people that might be able to help her.

_Sandry's like Briar, so she's a…mage?_ Amber groaned to herself as she tried to remember anything that would help her find Sandry. _So if Sandry's a mage, than I need to ask another mage about her._

Amber sighed, still not knowing what she was going to do. She was so preoccupied that she stopped paying attention to what she was doing and ran into a man.

With all the dignity she could hold she looked at him and glared. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry." He said looking down at her, but also looked at her fearfully.

Amebr glared at him, then she realized he was wearing clothes with the symbol of Winding Circle, the place where mages work and train.

"Wait a minute, are you from Winding Circle?" She asked, curiously.

He nodded smugly. "Yes I am."

"So, you're a mage?" Amber said, realizing that she was acting a bit stupid, but decided she didn't care, as long as she found out what she needed to know.

"Yes, I'm a novice mage." She waited for him to say more, then realized he wasn't going to.

"Do you know a girl called Sandry?" Amber asked eagerly. "She's a mage at Winding circle and she has an adopted brother Briar―"

"Of course I know Sandry." He interrupted, his voice full of awe. 'There is no one at Winding Circle who hasn't heard of those mages. They're well known and feared for their power."

Amber was a bit shocked at hearing this as she had known Briar and Sandry were mages, but hearing about their power from this novice made her realize just how much power they possessed.

"Can you tell me where she is? Sandry, I mean." Amber asked, trying to sound less eager.

He looked at her as though he was pondering it, which just irritated Amber. She could tell this boy rarely had any power so he was seizing any opportunity to have some.

"Why should I?" He asked. "I mean, I don't know you or what you want with Sandry."

Amber sighed, frustrated with being nice, she shoved him against a wall, putting her hand around his throat. "Because I'm frustrated and if you don't I'll have to do something I really don't want to do."

Amber felt him trembling and let him go. "Are you going to take me to Sandry?"

The boy nodded grimly, his face pale with fear. "Follow me."

* * *

Briar hit a wall in anger. _How could Sandry do that to him? Hell, how could Amber do that too him? _

He leant against the wall in frustration, tears streaming down his face, much to his shame. _Amber still loved him. Sandry loves him. Sandry kissed Amber. Amber kissed Sandry…_

Where did he fit into all of this? It was all so confusing. All he knew was that he could never forgive Sandry…ever.

* * *

Amber swallowed hard as she stood outside the building called Discipline. The boy had been true to his word, and brought her up here. He even tried to be friendly, but he was too afraid of her for it to really work and if he'd known what she'd done to Briar and Sandry he probably wouldn't have attempted to be so kind

She swallowed the lump in her throat and knocked on the door. She waited for a while as she heard people moving around and voices coming from inside. The door was opened by a red haired girl, who was holding a book in one hand, and looked fairly cross at being disturbed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Amber grinned slightly. She'd been around lots of impatient and grumpy people, so this girl didn't scare her in the slightest.

"Is Sandry hear?" Amber asked.

"Uh…" The girl paused, not quite sure how to reply.

"Who is it?" Another voice called out, and another girl came to stand next to the redhead. This girl had chocolate coloured skin, and looked like she'd once been a trader.

"Tris, whose this?" The girl asked the redhead.

"She's looking for Sandry." The girl, Tris replied.

"Oh." The girl said, and they were both silent for a moment, as though having a silent conversation. They both looked worried, but then smiled weakly, and acknowledged Amber again.

"Come in." The dark skinned girl said, smiling.

"I'm Daja, and this is Tris."

Amber walked into the house, not smiling at all. "I'm Amber. Where's Sandry?"

* * *

Okay, I'll end there. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

**Alenor-** Yes, very complicated love story…its so much fun. Thank you for reviewing, and things will be very interesting…

**DominionJewel-** Thank you for the review, it's always nice being reviewed

**Pourtoujourmort-** You're like my most dedicated reviewer at the moment. Thank you so much

**Gasert-** Look Tris and Daja make a slight appearance in this one. They may appear in it more, I haven't decided yet…

**Psycholioness-** Yay, you're back. I've missed your reviews…and thank you for correcting the mistakes in my past chapters, I've fixed them.

Thank you all, I love all you guys.

Okay, bye bye

Luv Aliah


	12. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Look back on prievious chapters, but all of you should know what i'm gunna say here anyway.

This chapter is one that kinda changes the story a little, and if you don't like it or have any ideas please feel free to let me know.

**Chapter Twelve**

Sandry got up from the bed she'd been lying on merely moments ago. Tris and Daja had told her a girl was there to see her, and Sandry knew the girl must be Amber. She didn't feel like talking to Amber, but was too polite to tell her to go away, not after she had not only managed to find Sandry, but to come see her here.

Sandry looked over at the window, and out beyond it. It felt weird to be here again, at Discipline. After being away for so long. But here she was, back again.

There was a knock at the door, and Sandry knew it was Amber.

"Come in." She murmured softly, and Amber walked in.

Sandry knew she probably looked as bad as Amber, hung over, tired, heart broken.

"Sandry, I…" Amber began, but was lost for words.

"Amber…" Sandry paused as well. "I don't love you…last night was a mistake."

"It was." Amber agreed, nodding.

Sandry felt more relieved now. Deep down she'd known that Amber didn't love her like that, but it was so much more comforting to here her say it.

"I love Briar." Amber said. "I'm sorry, I know you love him too."

Sandry nodded. "I do love him, but he doesn't love me. He never will."

Amber was silent, not knowing what to say.

"He loves you. Even after I told him about last night, he'll still love you." Sandry said, hating herself for the tears leaking from her eyes.

"What?" Amber said, her face hardening. "You told him about last night?"

Sandry nodded. "I had to. I told him that I loved him, that you loved him, and about last night…I'm so sorry."

Amber nodded, then forced herself to smile. "It's alright. I understand why you did it."

"He still loves you." Sandry said, wiping her eyes, and willing herself to stop crying.

Amber wished Sandry would stop saying that as those words were obviously breaking the young mage's heart every time they were spoken.

"I came in hope of friendship." Amber said, trying to put it as classy as she could. "I want us to be friends."

Sandry looked at her with a mixture of emotions, surprise, confusion, and a deeper, more unreadable emotion underneath all of that. "Why?"

"I…" Amber was a little taken back as she realized she didn't know why. "I don't know, there's just something…I don't want things to be like this between us. I mean, last night, before we got really drunk, we had a connection. Sure it was because we were both depressed and heartbroken, but it was there." Amber paused realizing she must sound crazy. "You're the kind of person I'd want as a friend. And I don't have many friends."

Sandry was quite, deep in thought. "But why me? Briar hates me, and if you become my friend…it won't help you."

"Me and Briar aren't together at the moment." Amber stated simply, trying to keep her emotions from showing. "I may still love him, but that doesn't change that fact. And I need a friend more then I need a boyfriend at the moment…" Amber paused as she realized, for the first time, that those words were actually true. "I mean, my only friends is a bartender and a thief."

"Those boys." Sandry said suddenly.

Amber didn't even ask what she was talking about. "Yes, you made quite an impression on Dean."

Sandry blushed and looked down. "Yeah…"

Amber laughed. "You're pink."

Sandry looked up and glared at Amber, but then started laughing too. It was then that she realized she would be Amber's friend. Sandry knew she should hate Amber, because Briar loved Amber in a way he'd never love her. But that's because Amber had so much in common with Briar. They both know what its like to live in the streets and steal to survive. Amber was like her too, though. That's what puzzled Sandry. Amber was outspoken and had a seriousness in her that reminded Sandry of herself. Of how she'd grown as a person because of the horrors she had faced. That's why she couldn't hate Amber, because Amber was so much like her.

"We can be friends." Sandry said quietly.

"Thank you." Amber said, smiling.

Sandry smiled back at Amber knowing she'd made the right choice.

* * *

As Amber sat there next to Sandry, she realized how much Sandry's friendship really meant to her. It was crazy considering the two girls barely knew each other. Amber also realized that if she was going to be Sandry's friend she couldn't be with Briar. Sandry was in love with him, and friends didn't do that to each other. So, no matter how much it broke her heart, she'd have to bare it. For their friendship.

"I'll help you." Amber murmured.

"What?" Sandry asked, confused.

Amber raised her voice. "I said, I'll help you, fix you're friendship with Briar."

Sandry looked at Amber, and she didn't have to say anything as Amber knew it was meant to be this way. She was just too selfishly in love to realize it.

* * *

Okay this may have been a bit OOC, but its been made like this to give direction to future chapters. Thank you to my beloved reviewers. You guys all rock!

Drama Queens Rule


	13. Guilty minds

Disclaimer: I own Amber, Dean and Jonas (Yay!), but unfortunately, the more famous characters are owned by the oh-so-famous-and-larger-than-life Tamora Pierce.

Thank you so much for the reviews (I love you guys!) and I don't know if I'll be kind in this chapter and fix some friendships, or if I'll make things worse…

**Chapter Thirteen**

Briar, hours later, finally went back home. He didn't expect Sandry to be there, so it was no real surprise when she wasn't. She was only staying with him for a while, she didn't actually live there.

_She's probably gone back to her uncle's, or discipline._ Briar told himself, still angry at her. He went and laid on his bed, feeling the pain was too great. He was so confused, felt so many emotions; love, hate, anger, disgust, want, need, betrayal, loneliness, regret, guilt, sadness, emptiness.

They all tumbled into one, which was more painful then Briar had ever imagined. Sandry had done something unforgivable, but she'd been drunk, which made people lose control. Maybe he'd been too hard on her. No, he knew he had been, that's why he felt so guilty and regretful.

_But she kissed my girlfriend,_ Briar reasoned angrily.

'So?' The little voice in his head replied. 'She was drunk. People do stupid things when they're drunk'

_Sandry's not even gay!_ Briar thought angrily. _She did this to hurt me._

'She loves you.' The voice replied. 'And her not being gay supports the 'she's really drunk theory. '

"What do you know anyway?" Briar grumbled aloud.

'More than you seem to.'

_Shut up,_ Briar thought angrily, then realized he was having an argument with himself and got up off his bed. He knew he'd have to apologize to Sandry, and try and fix their friendship, because he knew, deep down that she'd never do this to hurt him. His pride was just too hurt for him to admit it. He would also have to talk to Amber first, he'd be too ashamed to go to Sandry before that. Besides, he was feeling so much pain over her, that if Sandry was right, and she still loved him, he wanted to make things right.

Glad he'd come to a conclusion, Briar decided to try to sleep, and go find Amber in the morning.

* * *

Dean went back to the bar, when it was too late for Amber to still be awake. He knew it was cowardly for him to avoid her, but she'd made him so angry, and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself around her. Not yet, anyway. 

As Dean walked into the bar, quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone, he saw Jonas sitting at the bar sipping some kind of liquid. Jonas looked up and smiled.

"You know, I feel like a parent waiting up in their child's room, while the child sneaks in through the window." Jonas told him calmly.

Dean glared. "But you're not a parent."

"So, you're agreeing that you're a child?" Jonas asked teasingly.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of." Dean replied defensively, sitting down next to Jonas.

"Then why are you avoiding her?" Jonas asked, still remaining calm.

"Because she betrayed me, and she made me angry." Dean argued angrily, wishing he had a better hold on his temper.

"She didn't know Sandry was your girl, or that never would have happened." Jonas stated. "You know how much she loves you, and your friendship means the world to her."

"Does it really?" Dean asked sarcastically. "The world mustn't mean much then."

Jonas grabbed Dean's shirt, and pulled him closer. "You know that isn't true. We're her family, you and me; and she's ours. She was devastated this morning."

Dean felt overcome with guilt. Jonas was right, he'd been too harsh on her. She was his sister, and he'd let a girl come between them. It wasn't right. Besides she's been extremely drunk. He should have made allowances.

"Fine, I'll talk to her about it." Dean replied.

"Good." Jonas said, then took another sip of his drink. "Wow, being the parent was surprisingly easy."

Dean laughed. "I don't plan on having kids, so I guess I'll never know."

Jonas laughed as well. "I never planned on having you and Amber around. It just happened."

Dean laughed. "Okay, please don't make me part of this twisted family. I want out."

Jonas laughed. "There's the door."

Dean just snorted and went in the opposite direction to his room.

"That's what I thought." Jonas said aloud, and finished his drink before going to bed.

* * *

Briar got up, feeling absolutely exhausted. He couldn't sleep the night before because he was too busy worrying about what was going to happen to sleep. He still got up and got dressed and was about to go out and find Amber when he heard a knock on his door. He ran over and opened it to find Tris standing there, and the door looking quite puzzled. 

"Tris?" Briar said, in surprise then he went over and hugged her tightly. Briar hadn't seen Tris for weeks and it was good to see her again.

"Hey." She smiled wryly.

"What are you doing here?" Briar asked.

"Sandry came to Discipline yesterday." Tris said and Briar looked down in shame.

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Sure." Tris said sarcastically. "If you call absolutely devastated okay."

"Oh God, really?" Briar asked, feeling extremely guilty.

Tris sighed. "No, not really. She's pretty sad though. She was happier last night though, after he friend left."

"Friend?" briar said, confused. "What friend?"

"This girl, Amber." Tris replied uneasily. "She looked a bit upset as well."

"What!" Briar said, shocked. "Amber?"

"Yeah, why?" Tris asked, worried about him.

"I…I gotta go." Briar said, unable to think straight. "I'll…talk to you soon, okay?"

"Uh…" Tris watched in confusion as Briar walked out into the streets.

* * *

Ha, yet another chapter complete, cheers for me! (waits for applause then realizes there wont be any) Well people you know the drill, please review and I will love you forever 


	14. Trust by talking

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Amber, Dean and Jonas. Everything/everyone else belongs to the almighty goddess Tamora Pierce. 

Also, this chapter has some swearing in it, like all most of my other ones.

**Chapter 14**

Briar walked down the street in confusion. He was tired; exhausted actually, and now he was feeling worse. Not only was Sandry really sad, because of him, but also Amber had gone to see her. Correction, Amber would have had to find Sandry first. So Amber put in the effort to find Sandry, but had never done it for him?

Briar didn't understand it. Sandry had told him that Amber was still in love with him. Yet she went to find Sandry before even trying to find him. He also remembered, at this point, that Sandry was also in love with him and he had basically told her that he hated her and didn't want to talk to her again.

In all this confusion Briar hadn't paid any attention to where he was going, and was surprised to find he was in town, but not just that, he was standing outside the bar Amber lived.

He sighed to himself, as he stood there, outside the bar. He should go in, confront Amber about everything, Sandry, him, the murder…. everything. Yet he was afraid. Afraid of what she would tell him. Afraid of the emotional turmoil inside him.

He sighed again, and took a deep breath before entering the bar. The bar was just as Briar remembered it from when he'd been here last only days before. It had only been a few days ago that he'd come and met Amber's friends? For him it had felt like an eternity. The only difference between now and then is the bar was full then and now it was basically empty aside from a few old drinkers in the corner and the bartender, who was sitting on a stool at the bar.

"Well, well, well," The bartender said, as he got up and went behind the bar. "What can I get you?"

"Uh…I don't know." Briar replied honestly, as he sat at the bar. He still had no real idea what he was doing here.

"Whatever it is, I should make it a double." The bartender continued. "Coz you look like hell."

Briar couldn't help but laugh, as he ran a finger through his hair, which was messy and hadn't been brushed that morning. "Yeah, I feel like that too."

The bartender didn't reply to this, he just poured a glass of rum and placed in front of Briar.

Briar stared at it for a minute, before picking it up and having a gulp of its contents. "I'm not usually the type o drink in the morning." He muttered bitterly. "You're Jonas, right?"

Jonas nodded. "That I am…Briar."

"So you remember me." Briar muttered, still grimly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You are surprised." Jonas said, matter-of-factly. "You didn't think I'd remember you, even if Amber is a close friend of mine."

"I didn't mean to hurt her…if I have hurt her." Briar said, unsure why he was being so defensive towards Jonas.

"Yes, she is hurt." Jonas said, his blunt truth unnerving Briar. "But then, it wasn't completely your fault. You acted as any high-class person would to Amber's… activities. And Amber's a girl who's made many mistakes. Despite that, she's a good person."

"I know." Briar whispered, then cleared his throat. "I'm not a high class person. It's insulting to be referred to as that."

"Is it?" Jonas said, his voice suddenly hard. "It's insulting for people to know you have a home and money and people who care about you. You find it insulting for people to know you have magic?"

"No that's not what I meant." Briar yelled out. "Stop twisting my words damn it!"

Jonas looked at him silently for a minute, which was just long enough to unnerve Briar, before speaking. "What did you mean?"

"I…I used to live on the streets…I never thought I'd become a bag." Briar said, using his pet name for the kind of person he'd become. "I never thought I'd react to Amber like that…ever. I think I was too in love with who I thought she was, that I couldn't see who she really was."

"Well spoken." Jonas said, then he tone became lighter. "I'm impressed."

"What should I do?" Briar asked. "I'm not going to completely lie to myself by saying I don't love her anymore…but everything's become so complicated."

"As I've seen." Jonas said. "I suggest you talk to Amber, and you talk to Sandry."

"How did you know about Sandry?" Briar asked, shocked. He hadn't told anyone about it, and he doubted that Sandry would have told Jonas.

"I know what happened between Sandry and Amber, and I know Sandry loved you. The rest I've just guessed."

"How can I talk to them? How can I face Amber, Sandry, any of them after this?" Briar said, as he bitterly remembered Tris's news earlier that morning. "I think they're in love…with each other."

Briar was then shocked by Jonas's reaction, as the bartender burst out laughing. Jonas was still laughing when someone else walked into the bar, and Briar recognised him as Amber's other friend, Dean.

"Jonas, are you okay?" Dean asked half-serious as he watched his friend double over with laughter.

"Amber…Sandry…in love…each other…" Jonas spluttered and Dean understood enough to burst into laughter himself.

Briar sat there for a few minutes, ignoring the men in the corner who were staring at him and the two laughing beside him, feeling rather stupid. Finally Jonas and Dean got over their laughter and Jonas returned his composure, as though the laughing had never happened.

"There's a surprise twist." Jonas said, his tone mildly interested, which was quite amusing for Briar.

"Hell, I'm pissed at Amber, but I'm not even that stupid." Dean added, then looked at Briar. "Oh, no offence."

"Why would I be offended?" Briar replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." Dean winced. "It's just…Amber's too in love with you to be in love with Sandry. She was just drunk, and depressed. Sandry was too, so they…found comfort in each other."

Briar winced at Dean's words, then noticed Dean was also wincing.

"Your mad about this too?" Briar asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied, then went really quiet and looked at the ground.

"Why?" Briar asked, confused. He was mad because Sandry was his best friend and knew how much he loved Amber, even if she did love him herself.

"Dean has a little crush on Sandry." Jonas said, teasingly.

"Shut up." Dean said sternly, before adding. "And get me a rum, while you're at it."

Jonas rolled his eyes, but gave Dean a glass of rum anyway.

"What Jonas said is true." Dean said. "I do kinda like Sandry."

"Really?" Briar asked, trying not to laugh, but ended up smirking.

"Why?" Dean said, his voice hard.

"Nothing, its just…Sandry's…innocent." Briar said, trying to find the right words to make it seem inoffensive. Dean saw his meaning anyway.

"Oh, of course. I'm a thief, the only women I find any interest in are street girls, bartenders, and whores." Dean said angrily.

'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have implied that." Briar said, feeling bad. "I just don't think Sandry would like people from this type of lifestyle."

"Yeah, she loves you for your money." Jonas added and Briar blushed.

"Once again, you're right, I'm sorry." Even though Briar found himself apologising a lot, he felt a strong liking for these two. They made everything seem clearer…like his problems weren't that bad.

"Thank you." Briar said suddenly.

Neither of them had to ask why he was thanking them, they both just nodded.

"I'm sure you would be a good choice for Sandry." Briar said to Dean smiling.

"Well, at the moment she's still completely in love with you, but" Dean grinned. "I'm okay with that. I don't want to be with someone who is in love with someone else. I can wait"

"Wow…that was strangely deep…" Jonas said, in awe. "I mean. For you that is."

"Hey," Dean said indignantly, yet couldn't stop himself from grinning along with his friend.

They all stopped when they heard someone else enter, and a female voice cry out. "Dean, thank goodness you're here."

Briar turned to see Amber coming over to them, and felt a lump form in his throat, even though she hadn't seen him yet.

"I wanted to talk to you." Amber continued to Dean. "I'm so sorry about everything…Briar!" Amber said in surprise as she reached them and saw Briar sitting with Dean and Jonas.

He nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Amber."

* * *

"Amber." Briar nodded at her, his voice strained.

Amber couldn't believe it was him, and found it difficult to contain her surprise. "Uh…what are you doing here?" Amber asked, her voice shaking and she was silently cursing herself for seeming so weak. She had planned her conversation with Briar so many times in her head, but now that he was actually here she didn't know what to say.

Briar held up his glass in her direction. "Why does one come to a pub?"

Amber blushed and sent some cursed thoughts his way. Se couldn't believe he had this effect on her, still. She was supposed to be over him. "Yeah, right…sorry." Amber said, not even sure what she was saying.

Briar looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mocked you."

"You're right." Amber said, feeling her composure come back, much to her relief. "You shouldn't have."

"We should talk." Briar said seriously.

Amber looked over at Dean. She didn't want to have her talk with Briar until she was sure that Dean was cool with her.

Dean nodded at her and squeezed her shoulder, whispering under his breath so only she could hear "I'm sorry. You're forgiven."

She nodded, and she knew that was their way of saying that they're friends again. Amber turned back to Briar, her face graver. She nodded, "Yes, we should talk."

Briar nodded and they stood there for a few minutes, before Amber turned to Jonas, who poured her a glass of rum.

Amber shot him a grateful smile, glad her friend knew her so well. She then drained the glass in one shot. There was no way she was having this talk with Briar completely sober.

After Amber put her glass back down, she led Briar to a table in the furthest corner of the bar so they could talk privately. They both sat down on chairs next to each other.

"Amber, I …I'm sorry." Briar burst out, before Amber could say anything. "It's just, that night…seeing you kill that man…I …I'd fooled myself into believing you were someone different. Someone who could never do something like that."

"You were wrong." Amber felt bad by her blunt tone, but she couldn't help it. She had to protect herself. And she couldn't be with Briar, for Sandry's sake.

"I know." Briar admitted shamefully. "And I know about what happened between you and Sandry."

"You blamed Sandry for it." Amber stated, angrily. Sandry was in love with him, and he'd treated her badly. Sandry was a nice girl, she hadn't deserved that.

"Yes. That was wrong." Briar said, and Amber knew he felt uncomfortable with how the conversation was going. "But you can't say I'm the only one to make mistakes. And I only blamed her because I was so in love with you."

His last word stunned Amber. Even though Sandry had told her so, Amber still couldn't believe that Briar still loved her. Not after everything she'd done, the pain she'd put him through.

"I love you too." Amber replied without thinking. _Shit, I shouldn't have said that._ She thought scolding herself. _Remember you're friendship with Sandry, you can't be with Briar…_

"Really?" Briar asked, his tone hopeful and surprised.

"Yes." Amber said, admitting defeat. "But Briar, we can't be together…I mean…Sandry…oh God…" Amber stuttered as she looked into his deep brown eyes and she saw love in them. Love for her. "…Oh fuck it." She said, and leant forward, meeting his lips with hers. Briar's eyes widened in surprise, then she felt his hand on her back, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. Amber reached over and held his face in her hands, his skin hot under hers. She couldn't believe she was doing this, not after everything, the promises she'd made to herself. Then she decided to stop thinking and just go with the flow. Whatever happens will happen.

* * *

Sandry felt strangely content. Even though Briar hated her, Amber coming to her with a hand of friendship made Sandry feel content. Having Amber's friendship was almost like having Briar's again. They were both thieves, both outspoken and they were very similar people. Sandry knew that Briar and Amber would end up getting back together, and it wasn't because she was a mage and had a mental connection with Briar. It was because, as a woman, as a person she knew they were meant to be together.

_It's going to break your heart though,_ a nasty little voice in her head said, but Sandry tried to ignore it. All she wanted was to be Briar's friend again. If she had his friendship again she could deal with him being in love with someone else. In theory.

"Sandry." Sandry jumped as Tris opened her bedroom door without knocking.

"Tris." Sandry said, her voice full of surprise and annoyance. "Why didn't you knock?"

"What?" Tris said in surprise. "Oh, sorry. It's just…I went to see Briar…and he was weird."

"Weird, how?" Sandry asked, only a little concerned.

"Well I told him how heartbroken you were, and how you were happier after your friend Amber visited. Then he went all weird and ran out of the house. He barely said goodbye."

"You told him Amber visited me?" Sandry said, suddenly understanding why Briar would have been upset. Amber coming to visit Sandry instead of him.

"Yes, I told him Amber came to visit." Tris snapped. "What's the big deal anyway? What aren't you telling us?"

Sandry sighed. "Where's Daja? I should probably tell you both the truth."

Tris stuck her head out of the door and yelled out "Daja, come here. Sandry's finally going to talk."

Sandry couldn't help but smile at that, especially when Daja came rushing in and sat on Sandry's bed.

"It's about time!" Daja exclaimed, grinning. "We've been worried."

Tris shut Sandry's door and went to sit next to Daja.

"Okay, where should I start?" Sandry said.

'Uh…the beginning?" Tris said irritated and Daja grinned, and took her hand.

Sandry laughed as she remembered when Tris and Daja had decided to tell her and Briar they'd fallen in love. That was a few years ago now, and they'd been together ever since. They weren't very public about it though, knowing what everyone would think of them, or even worse what people would say, if they knew.

"Okay, well Briar started going out with this girl, Amber." Sandry said, taking Tris's advice and starting from the very beginning. "Anyway, I met Amber by chance in the marketplace when I found out she was Briar's girlfriend, and I thought she was nice. And I knew he was falling in love with her, so I kept my mouth shut about my true feelings."

"You're true feelings?" Tris inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Sandry sighed. "Yes, I'm in love with Briar."

"I knew it!" Daja exclaimed grinning at Tris. "You owe me money."

"Wait, you two made a bet about this?" Sandry said in shock. "You made a bet about whether or not I loved Briar?"

"No." Tris said. "We both knew you loved him. The bet was about whether you'd admit it before the end of the year or not."

"Oh…well…gee, that makes me feel so much better." Sandry said sarcastically. "Anyway, on with the story."

"If you insist." Daja said, teasingly as Sandry knew they both wanted to know.

'Well, you see Amber is a thief and she's also an assassin. Basically she will do anything to make money." Sandry said, but felt bad because she was making Amber sound different to how she really was. "Don't get me wrong, Amber is a really nice girl. She's just grown up in a hard world."

"Like Briar."

Sandry didn't even know who said that, but didn't care. "Yeah, like Briar. Anyway, Amber was offered money to…kill someone, and she did it. Only, Briar saw her, and confronted her. To put it mildly, he was upset and Amber got upset and they were both upset. So I tired to get Briar to talk to me about it, to tell me what was going on, and he wouldn't. he completely shut me out. And because I was completely in love with him, and he was shutting me out, well…I didn't know how to deal with it so I went out to a bar.

"You went to a bar!" Tris exclaimed in shock. "A real bar? With rum and everything?"

"Yes." Sandry snapped. "I went to a real freaking bar full of rum, ale and beer… sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Her two friends just laughed, and Sandry continued.

"Well, the bartender and his friend were both nice to me, and it was nice to talk to someone about my problems. Even if it was a stranger." Sandry said, her voice a little wistful as she remembered that night. "I didn't even tell them my name…Anyway, I went back the next night, but this was for completely different reasons. I went to talk to Amber, she works at that bar. I wanted to talk to her, so I could know what was wrong with Briar…" Sandry paused not knowing how to word this next part. "Anyway…we started drinking, and talking and we bonded, so to speak. Then, when we were really drunk, we…uh…we kissed."

"What!" Tris and Daja both cried out, looking a Sandry in surprise.

"But, you're straight!" Daja pointed out.

"I know." Sandry replied grimly. "But I was depressed, she was depressed, we were both drunk…and it just felt right. Anyway, the next morning I woke up with a hang over, and felt incredibly guilty. I threw up a few times, while Briar helped me, then I told him the truth about…everything. That I loved him, that I went to a bar and got drunk…that I kissed Amber. He got pissed and yelled at me, so I yelled back and we got in an argument. He told me he hated me, and then I came here." Sandry looked at her two closest friends, waiting to see what they would say.

They both sat there, in shock, neither knowing what to say until Tris blurted out: "I can't believe you got drunk in a bar!"

Sandry laughed and gently hit her with a pillow.

"So, what happened when Amber came to see you?" Daja asked.

"Oh, that." Sandry said, realizing she'd left that part out. "Amber came to be friends with me. And I agreed. I know she still loves Briar, and they'll get back together. But she's a nice girl. I want to be her friend."

Tris and Daja nodded, then looked at each other. Sandry knew they were talking mentally and felt uneasy when they both started grinning.

"What, what is it?" Sandry asked, almost fearful.

"Come on." Daja grinned. "We're going out."

"What!" Sandry asked. "Where."

"You need to stop moping." Tris explained. 'And we need to find you someone, you shouldn't be alone. So, lets go down to that bar your friend works at. Maybe you can pick up the cute bartender."

"How do you know he's cute?" Sandry asked, challengingly.

"Wait," Daja said. "It was the bartender's friend that's cute."

"I never said that." Sandry exclaimed.

"You didn't need to." Tris said. "Come on, let's go. It'll be fun."

Sandry laughed and agreed, because they were right. She needed to stop moping, and it would be nice to see him again. Plus going out with Tris and Daja was fun. So Sandry got changed and they went out to the bar.

* * *

Okay, first nobody hate me for making Tris and Daja a couple. I just thought they'd be a cute couple. Besides my story's already controversial why not make it more so. Also, Amber's not a sainttherefore she had to make the decision she made about Briar in this chapter. So people will remember she's a thief and isn't perfect.

Please review, and thank you to everyone who reviewed…

**Okazin:** wow, thank you for the applause…it made me feel special. I'm glad you like the story, and I love the name. It's cool.

**Lady Em-Chan:** Wow…you said its brilliant. Thank you I'm flattered.

**Toujourmort:** okay, thank you for reviewing. First, I've decided Briar lives on his own in the city, since this story is set a few years after the book I figured he just moved out, I'm sorry I didn't make this more clear. Also, I agree with what you said about Amber and Sandry. It's not that they're close friends yet its just they think they are. Amber thought her bond with Sandry on that drunken night was strong enough for her to give up Briar, but as she proves, its not. Anyway, thanks for criticising coz I love a reviewer who will tell me where I can fix things, etc. So thank you, you rock! Also I like the new chapter three for Time's journey (love the name) and since it wont let me review it again I thought I'd add that. I also think the name Time would be cool (I know, I'm weird)

**Alenor:** Thank you for being such a dedicated reviewer, it means a lot to me. You rock!


	15. Drinks and conversation

_Okay guys I've re-written this chapter, so if you've read the other version read this one please. Oh, and I haven't changed heaps, so there are still some parts which are the same as before._

**Chapter 15**

"Looks like those two are getting along well." Jonas said grinning, and Dean looked over to see Amber and Briar making out at the corner table.

Dean laughed. "To think, they were fighting only hours ago."

"No they weren't." Jonas argued. "They weren't even talking to each other hours ago."

"Oh." Dean shot another look in the corner. "No change then."

They both laughed, then Jonas went to serve customers as it started to get to the busy time of night.

"Dean, a little help." Jonas called, a few minutes later as he started to get swamped by customers.

"But I don't work here." Dean replied, drinking some more of his drink.

"Dean!" Jonas yelled back.

"Alright, I'm coming." Dean yelled back, grumbling, but knowing full well that he'd end up helping Jonas as it was Watersday (Saturday) night, which was when Jonas usually needed help. Besides, none of them were game enough to go get Amber.

* * *

"Come on Sandry, let's go in." Daja said enthusiastically, with Tris nodding beside her.

"Uh…I don't know." Sandry said nervously, looking at the bar entrance. Now that she was here she wasn't sure if she wanted to be here. She knew she'd probably run into Briar, or even worse, Briar with Amber. Sandry wasn't sure she could handle it. She may say she was over Briar, but she knew that three years was too long to be spent loving someone to just get over them like that. Besides she hadn't talked to Briar since their fight, and he probably still hated her.

"Oh come on." Tris said exasperated, grabbing Sandry's arm and dragging her in.

"I mean, last time…I got really drunk and…" Sandry protested, but soon found herself inside the bar, in the middle of a rowdy, but fairly cheerful crowd. "Wow…this isn't so bad." Sandry said, as she nervously looked around, making sure Briar wasn't here. She couldn't see him, which is a good sign so far.

The other two just grinned at her, and they all went to the bar, pushing their way through the crowd.

"Hi ladies, what can I get ya?" The bartender asked, grinning a typical bartender smile.

"Wow, Sandry, you were right." Daja said loudly.

"What?" Sandry said in surprise.

Daja turned back to the bartender. "She said you were cute."

"What!" Sandry exclaimed. "I didn't say that…I mean, it's not like your ugly…you're just not my…I like guys that are tall…er…oh crap." Sandry said, her face burning in shame as the bartender started to laugh.

"Dean!" The bartender called out. "Your favourite person's here to see you."

Dean appeared at the door. "What you mean Amber actually has to breathe…oh, you're not Amber." Dean said as he caught sight of Sandry.

"Oh, so this is the bartender's friend!" Daja said loudly.

"Shut up." Sandry hissed, still embarrassed about the incident before.

"Oh, yeah." Dean said. "I'm Dean."

"Oh." Sandry said in realization. "This is Daja and Tris."

"Hello ladies." Dean said in fake flirtation.

"They're a couple." Sandry blurted out without thinking. "So don't…er…flirt with them…or if you want to, go ahead." Sandry said, looking down in shame.

"Sandry has a bit of a crush on you." Daja said.

"Yeah, but she's still getting over Briar." Tris added. "But she's practically over him."

"Don't worry." Jonas said smiling. "Dean is like, in love with her."

"I'm right here!" Dean exclaimed, and Sandry glanced up to see his cheeks a similar colour to her own. He turned to look at her. "Do you want a drink? I find annoying friends easier to deal with if your drunk."

Sandry nodded and looked up. "Okay."

"Yeah, Dean I can take it from here, the work that is." Jonas said. "Go have fun tonight."

Tris and Daja both laughed, then went off to dance somewhere.

Dean got Sandry a drink, poured his own, and sat down at the bar next to her.

"I'm going to kill them." Sandry muttered under her breath. "I swear…"

Dean laughed. "I feel the same way about Jonas. But was it true? What they said?"

"Uh…well…" Sandry looked down in shame. "I…barely know you…and…I'm still in love with Briar." She confessed. "You seem really nice…but…I can't help it."

Dean just smiled and shrugged it off. "It's okay. I don't mind, really. Jonas over reacts about everything. I'd like to get to know you better though. Maybe be friends?"

Sandry grinned at his words. She could really use a new friend, especially with everything going on in her life. "Sure. Let's get to know each other."

Dean grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Dean."

Sandry laughed and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Sandry."

"Good to meet ya, Sandry."

* * *

Amber couldn't believe she'd considered giving Briar up. That would have been a foolish move, he's such a good kisser. Amber opened her eyes, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look in that direction. It couldn't be…yep, there was Dean…talking to Sandry.

Amber broke away suddenly, and Briar looked at her in confusion.

"I should…er…get back to work." Amber said. "Besides, Sandry's here."

Briar turned around in surprise, and saw Sandry. "Damn…"

"Go talk to her…sort things out." Amber said, giving him one last kiss. "Good luck."

She then got up and walked over to Jonas.

"Oh, hello…so you're working now?" Jonas said teasingly.

She just shot him a look before cheerily serving customers.

"Well, I'm glad." Jonas said. "You're annoying when you're in a mood."

Amber hit him in the arm. "Shut up."

He laughed. "Well, its true."

She laughed as well, too ecstatic to take offence to his words.

* * *

"So…yeah, I met Jonas and Amber when we were young, and we've been together ever since." Dean said. "It's really cool…they're like my family."

"That's nice." Sandry said, glad she was talking to Dean. He seemed like a really nice guy, despite being a thief. She knew they'd be friends. "So what happened to your family…I mean, your real family?"

"Oh." Dean said, then gave her a little smile, but Sandry could tell it was sad. "My mum died giving birth to me, so I never really knew her. And my father was…well I never really knew what he did for a living, but he was never around. And he was killed in an alleyway when I was five."

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry." Sandry said, sympathetically patting his arm.

"It's okay." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "It was a long time ago. I barely remember them."

Sandry nodded, sadness seeming into her chest as she remembered her own parents. She remembered all the good times she'd had travelling with them. Her mother's warm embrace, her father's proud smile. She remembered them dying. She remembered being trapped in the dark. Sandry invulentarily shuddered as she remembered the dark, and treid to banish these thoughts from her head.

Dean noticed her shudder, though. "What is it?"

"Oh. Nothing." Sandry lied, then sighed. She might as well start off their friendship truthfully. "I was just thinking about my parents. They died a few years ago."

"Oh Sandry, I'm so sorry." Dean said, immediately beginning to comfort her.

Sandry shrugged. "At least I got the time I had. You didn't get to know your parents."

Dean nodded solemnly, then sighed. "I think we need another drink."

Sandry nodded. "Yep, we definitely need more drinks."

"Oy, bartender." Dean yelled out.

Jonas came over with a less-than-impressed look on his face. "What do you want?"

"That's not very friendly." Dean teased. "So can I get two drinks…and if you don't smile, I wont tip you."

"Well…it's not that depressing." Jonas said as he got their drinks. "I mean, you can't even afford to pay your bill half the time, let alone tips."

Dean just snorted and took a gulp of his drink.

Sandry giggled, and smiled at Jonas. "Thank you."

Jonas put on a fake grin. "You're welcome, ma'am. Just making my customers happy, that's all I really care about…except that one."

"Hey!" Dean said, pretending to be insulted.

Sandry laughed again. She noticed that Jonas, Amber and Dean seemed to have a friendship like the one she shared with Tris, Daja and Briar. It showed that it wasn't just the magic that kept them together. This meant that her and Briar would be friends again.

* * *

Amber looked over to see Briar sitting at their table, looking over at Sandry. She laughed, wondering how long it would take him to work up the nerve to talk to her. She sighed and turned to see Jonas over talking to Dean and Sandry. She saw Sandry was laughing and smiled to herself. Amber still felt guilty about Sandry still being in love with Briar, while she was going out with him. She knew that she was being a bad friend, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with Briar, and she couldn't stand the thought of being away from him.

* * *

Sandry found herself to be laughing more and more as the night went on, and knew it was because she was steadily getting drunk. She knew she shouldn't have any more drinks, as her senses started to feel dulled. She didn't understand though, as she'd only had a few drinks.

"Do you want another drink?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sandry shook her head. "No, I don't have much money left."

Dean looked at her in mock-surprise. "But that's okay. Drink now, pay later!"

Sandry laughed and was about to agree, when she saw something that made her heart stop. It was Briar.

Sandry winced as she saw Briar coming over to her. She didn't know if he'd seen her or not, but knew he was probably still furious at her. She considered hiding, but at that moment, briar seemed to have felt her gaze. At any rate he turned around and their eyes met. Sandry felt intimidated by his gaze and went to run away.

'_Sandry!'_

She stopped as she felt his voice inside her mind. He was mind speaking. That was a good sign.

"Briar." She turned to face him as he came over to her.

"Sandry." He said formally, and his gaze went over to Dean who was sitting there, seemingly engaged in his beer. Sandry knew he was just trying to give them their privacy.

'_Are you still mad at me?'_ Sandry asked nervously.

'_I'm sorry. I never should have said those things.'_ Briar sounded sheepish as he said this. _'I didn't mean it. You were drunk and I shouldn't have said all that. No girl is worth our friendship.'_

Sandry nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. That's all they had. Friendship. That's all they were going to have.

'_Do you forgive me?'_ Briar asked.

Sandry nodded, suddenly glad she didn't have to speak out loud. _'Of course.'_

Briar lent over and gave her a hug, which Sandry fully returned. She was glad he didn't hate her anymore.

'_Oh, and Sandry…'_ Briar seemed to hesitate which caused fear to form in Sandry's heart. _'I…er…me and Amber are back together.'_

Sandry quickly pulled out of the mind connection, blocking him from her thoughts. She knew she was over reacting, and she knew they were going to get back together. But the wound of rejection was still too raw, and this was rubbing salt in the wound.

"I…I have to go." Sandry said, and turned around as tears began to run down her cheeks. Without looking back, Sandry ran out of the bar.

* * *

_Okay, I like this chapter a lot better than I did before and I hope you one hates me for changing it. I'm going to leave my original responses up, but you guys all rock and I hope you keep reading._

_**Anonymouse:** Hey I hope to have a few more twists in the story. I may even make Briar and Sandry break up…I don't know yet. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Alenor:** Thanks for reviewing, and even though it seems like things are getting sorted out there will be more problems ahead. I think I may focus on Sandry's love life, because she's really confused right now, which is fun to write. Anyway, you rock, please keep reviewing!_

_**Salma-sol:** (love the new name, btw) Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. Also, I've thought about the whole Tris, Daja and Sandry living arrangements, thank you for bringing it up, because I had completely forgot about Tris and Daja not living at Discipline. Anyway, I made Sandry move back there in like chapter twelve after she'd told Briar about her kiss with Amber, and told him she loved him and they had that fight. I've also decided that Tris and Daja are just staying there for the summer (this story is set in summer at the moment) so they can spend time together, and such, but will be leaving at the end of the summer. Is that an okay reason? Anyway, thank you for your reviews because you make me find realistic reasons to things in my story. Thank you! You rock!_

**_Fantasizing-Lady-Knight_**_ Wow…I'm flattered that you're reading this story, especially as you don't read Emelan fics. Thank you so much, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside._

_**PsychoLioness:** Thank you for the review, and I love you for your spelling corrections. Thank you, I really appreciate it._

**_Lady Em-Chan_**_ Wow…you gave me cookies…I love cookies. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like the update._

_**Okazin:** I hope you like this chapter too, please keep reviewing. You rock!_

_Once again, please review and I love all you guys, really I do._


	16. Confused

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers, sorry I haven't updated in a while._

**Chapter Sixteen**

Briar felt strangely alone as Sandry left his mind so suddenly. He knew she was hurt, and guilt settled into his chest.

"I…I have to go." Sandry said, and Briar knew she was trying hard not to cry, the guilt increasing in his chest.

Sandry turned and ran out of the bar. Briar watched her run a few metres, before running after her, catching up with her just outsdie the bar.

"Sandry." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone." Sandry said, trying to pull herself out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Bno, you can't just run out in the streets." Briar said, his voice filled with worry. "It's not safe."

Sandry looked at him, and he could see the tears flooding her cheeks. "I won't go anywhere. Just leave."

Briar didn't move. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Sandry said. "But you don't know how much it hurts. Knowing you don't love me. Knowing you love someone else. Knowing your WITH someone else!"

Sandry tried to get out of his grip again, but he still wouldn't let her go.

"Briar, go back inside." A new vocie said, and Briar spun around to see Amber standing there.

"I…" Briar began, not knowing what to say.

"Just go inside. I'll look after her." Amber said.

Briar wasn't sure if it was wise to leave these two alone, but decided to do what Amber said, and let Sandry go. He then walked past Amber, back into the bar.

* * *

Sandry looked at Amber and felt stupid and embarrassed by what was happening.

Amber didn't seem to be angry though. She seemed concerned. "Do you hate me?" Amber asked quietly.

Sandry looked at her in surprise. "No, I don't hate you. I just…" Sandry felt herself begin top lose it. "…Everytime I see Briar, it hurts. It hurts so much, knowing I love him, but he doesn't love me. He loves you."

Amber wrapped her arms around Sandry and they both sat down on the sidewalk Sandry crying into Amber's shoulder, as Amber awkwardly patted Sandry on the back. Sandry knew Amber didn't do this very often, and felt comfort in knowing the thief was going out of her way to be Sandry's friend. Somewhere in all the thoughts of pain, Sandry wondered why no one had approached them. It would have looked strange, two girls sitting on the sidewalk, one sobbing hoeplessly. Then Sandry realized that it was probably because of Ameber. She was a well-known thief, especially around here. No one would dare question her.

"I'm sorry Sandry." Amber whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Sandry nodded and sat up. "I know…but you love him right?"

Amber nodded. "I'm in love with him."

Sandry nodded, the pain in her chest still there. "And he loves you. I'd rather you two be together and be happy, then all of us be sad." Sandry sniffed. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here to comfort me." Sandry knew it was a lame attempt at humour, but she didn't care. She wasn't in a humourous mood.

Amber's reply to her comment, was another, tight hug.

When Sandry had finally managed to stop crying, she wiped her cheeks. Now all that remained was the stains on her cheeks.

"Do you want to go back in there?" Amber asked tentatively.

Sandry shook her head. "I don't want to see him. Not now."

Amber nodded. "I'll go get your friends."

"Can you tell Dean I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye?" Sandry asked and Amber nodded. "Thank you."

Sandry watched Amber go back into the crowed bar, and hugged her arms around herself. She wished this lonely pain would go away.

* * *

Dean saw Amber leave the bar, and a few minutes later Briar came back in. Dean went over to Briar. He knew it wasn't wise for him to go out to Sandry. They weren't that close yet, but Dean wanted to know what happened. He knew Sandry and Briar must have communicated with magic, in order to keep their conversation private, and whatever it was, Dean knew it must have been bad for Sandry to run out of the bar crying.

"What happened?" He asked Briar, who justed looked at him in surprise. "Is Sandry okay?"

Briar nodded. "Yeah, she's outside with Amber."

"What happened?" Dean repeated.

Briar met his eyes for a minute, then looked away. When he spoke he spoke softly, so Dean barely heard what he said. "I told her about me and Amber."

Dean winced, as he knew, just from their conversation that night, that Sandry was still in love with Briar. He knew it must be a painful blow for her.

"I feel so guilty." Briar murmured, and Dean knew he hadn't meant to say thqt aloud.

"Don't feel guilty." He said quickly. "You and Amber are in love. It's not your fault sandry loves you. It's not her fault either. You can't control your feelings."

Briar looked up at Dean. "Thanks."

"Come on. Let's get some drinks." Dean said, leading Briar over to the bar, and they both sat on stools.

"Oh good." Jonas saidsarcastically. "You're back. And here I was thinking I would go broke because my favourite customer had stopped drinking for ten minues."

"Oh shut up." Dean said light heartedly, hoping to lighten Briar's mood.

"You're right." Jonas said, giving them both drinks. "You already know you're a drunk."

"I resent that."

"Of coruse you do."

"Guys!" Briar interrupted, then went silent. "Never mind, keep fighting."

"Nah, the moods gone." Dean said. "But this isn't over."

"I'm quivering in fear."

The two of them sat there, silently drinking. Neither wanting to be the first to speak, so neither of them were speaking.

"Hey." Amber said, making both of them jump. Neither of them had noticed her come up, both so focused on their thoughts.

"How's Sandry?" Dean asked.

Amber shrugged. "She's okay. She's just upset…and hurt. I sent her home with her friends."

"Thank you." Briar said, hugging his girlfriend. "Thank you for being a friend to her."

"I wanted to do it." Amber said. "She's a nice girl…don't worry, she'll be okay."

Dean looked over to see Briar still looking worried, despite Amber's words.

"Well…" Dean said. "I'm going to go up to my room. Have an early night."

"Good night." Amber said, giving him a quick smile before turning her attention back to Briar.

Dean laughed as he went up to his room. It was funny that out of the two of them, Amber was the one to fall in love first. She was always the one who loved the adrenile of danger, the feel of the game. She didn't like anything deep. Just flings with people, then moving on. It was nice, Dean decided. If Amber can find someone and fall in love, it gave him more hope that maybe he could do the same.

* * *

Sandry sighed as she lay in her bed at Winding Circle, the pain still fresh in her heart. She just wanted to go to sleep. To block out all of this. Sandry wished she could just stop feeling anything. At the moment she would gladly give up the feeling of joy to stop the pain. She knew she was being stupid. She wasn't the only one that felt this kind of pain. She wasn't the only person in her situation. She was just being dramatic.

Sandry put her pillow over her head, as though that could block everything out. And after a while, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Okay, another new chapter. Once again, I hope you guys like the new direction I'm taking with this chapter, rather than the old one. Okay Thank you to everyone who reviewed the original chapter 15: _

_**no1special:** Thank you for saying my story rocked. That's so cool. Yes, its odd that I've made Tris and Daja a couple, but I suppose the whole story is odd, so its okay._

_**Salma-Sol:** Thank you for reviewing, once again I love you for reviewing. Yes, it is a few hours away from Winding Circle, and I'm not that cruel to Sandry…I had Amber save her. How could I let her walk all the way home? Once again, thank you for reviewing._

_**Anonymouse:** Yeah, Amber's character doesn't seem to be developed, but that's also because she's a very messed up and confused person. Amber grew up on the streets, stealing and killing so she didn't really love or trust anyone except for Jonas and Dean. Then Briar came along and she fell in love with him, and then Sandry came and she came to trust Sandry as well. So it was confusing because she suddenly had these two people she cared about and trusted, but she's so used to just caring for herself._

_**Alenor:** Yeah, what is the point of writing if you don't enjoy it? Yeah, I think I will be focusing on Sandry's love life as Briar and Amber are sorting themselves out. Thank you for reviewing._

_**Lady Em-Chan:** Thank you for reviewing. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! My birthday was about a week ago (3rd of June)…Cake, cookies…wow! I feel so special (I'm also gunna get incredibly fat, but lets not think about that. Lol.) Please don't cry, I've updated. See?_


	17. Looking past the pain

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sandry opened her eyes and blinked wearily as sunlight blocked her vision, making her eyes burn.

"Damn it!' Sandry cursed as she sat up, her head feeling like small children were in it throwing rocks around. Her eyes widened as she felt a familiar churn in her stomach. Sandry quickly lept up and ran over to a bucket before she threw up violently. Sandry continued to throw up until she couldn't believe she had anything else to throw up. She then washed her face and sagged against the wall, her stomach muscles aching.

"Well, you're turning into the average town drunk." Tris said cheerfully as Sandry came down into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Sandry said confused, her brain hurting too much for her to really focus.

Tris laughed. "Wow, you really did get drunk last night."

Sandry didn't reply and just stumbled over to the table before taking a seat.

Tris passed her a cup of tea and Sandry gave her a watery smile of gratitude. She then took a sip and gasped at the horrible taste of the tea filled her mouth.

"What the hell is this?" Sandry asked in disgust.

"It's tea." Tris said calmly. "It's just been magicked to help with hang overs."

"Oh." Sandry said, then raised a suspicious eye. "Your magic controls the weather."

"Wow…really?" Tris said sarcastically. "And your point is?"

"How could you magic the tea?" Sandry asked.

"I didn't." Tris replied simply.

Sandry felt dread enter her chest, and at that moment Briar came in.

Briar looked at her. "Oh…Sandry…I…"

"Don't." Sandry whispered and Briar nodded.

"I'm sorry." He mumured. "I…I hope you enjoy the tea."

With those words, Briar left, leaving Sandry feeling just as confused as she had last night.

"I'm sorry." Tris said guiltily. "I mean…he wanted to make you some tea…because he still cares for you, and he feels really bad…and well…he planned to be gone by the time you get up…but you got up earlier than expected."

Sandry nodded. "It's okay Tris."

"It is?" tris said, relief flooding her face. "I'm glad. Now suggest you finish your tea." Sandry made a face as she remembered how bad the tea tasted, but obeyed her anyway.

The tea worked and when she had finished it, Sandry felt her hang over clear up until it was almost completely gone.

"Feel better?" Tris asked and Sandry nodded.

"Yeah. Briar's really good with his magic. I guess we all are." Sandry replied.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better." Tris said, with a small smile. "You drunk is amusing. You hung over, is less so."

'Yes, I'm sure I was incredibly amusing as I was crying all the way home. I think I even used your shirt as a hankerchief at one stage." Sandry replied bitterly.

"Yeah, well…" Tris made a face. "I never liked that shirt anyway."

Sandry laughed. "I'm sure."

"Good morning." Daja said, as she entered the room.

"Morning." The other two replied.

"Sandry how are you feeling?" Daja asked cautiously.

"Better than last night." Sandry admitted.

"I'm glad." Daja said, giving Sandry a warm smile.

"Yeah. Super." Tris said, but her tone was light and teasing.

"So what do you two plan to do with your day?" Daja asked.

Tris shrugged. "I planned to read."

"How entertaining." Daja said, and Tris looked up and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I think I might go fix things with Briar." Sandry said.

"Are you sure?" Tris asked, suddenly concerned. "I mean, isn't it too soon?"

"I'd rather have him as a friend than not at all." Sandry replied. "If I stay away from mind connection, I might stop the pain from showing. I want him as a friend anyway."

"Are you sure its wise to go there hung over?" Daja asked.

Sandry giggled. "I had a hang over cure. I feel fine now…" She paused as she suddenly realized something. "It's funny, I don't remember having that many drinks last night."

"Don't forget, you're a mage." Daja added. "It affects us differently to most people."

Sandry nodded, feeling completely stupid. How could she forget that? After all, that's why she never had wine at dinner when she ate with her uncle. "Of course! I completely forgot about that. No wonder I've been so drunk lately."

"How do you forget about being a mage?" Tris asked and Sandry glared at her. "Er…I mean…wow…that must be the reason you've been getting so drunk. Isn't that a funny realization?"

"Anyway." Sandry said, hoping to change the subject. "I should go see Briar and fix things up. Where do you think he would be?"

"One guess." Tris replied dryly.

Sandry nodded. "Yep. I'm going."

* * *

Amber woke up and almost jumped out of the bed, skipping to the bar.

"Quick Jonas, grab whatever weapons you can find, board up the windows and find somewhere safe to hide, probably behind the bar." Dean said in panic. "The appocalypse is coming."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Amber started to say, but was interrupted by some old drunk man who ran out of the bar screaming "appocalypse."

Dean looked at the door where the man just left then back to Amber. "No one will take him seriously…I hope."

Amber giggled. "I don't. Besides you were overreacting."

"Were my eyes deceiving me, or did I just see you skip?"

Amber blushed. "Well I…"

"Amber," Dean said, his eyes mock-serious. "There are three ways of movement we are never seen doing; skipping, prancing or frolicking."

"You forgot frog leaping." Jonas added, entering the conversation.

"And frog-leap…" Dean turned to look at Jonas in shock. "…Uh yeah, common sense prevents you from frog leaping."

Amber laughed. "I'm happy, so kill me."

"Ha, ha, that's a good one." Dean said sarcastically, making Amber and Jonas laugh.

"Besides, shouldn't you be happy too?" Amber asked. "I mean, you and Sandry were getting on okay last time I saw."

"We've decided to just be friends." Dean replied and Amber winced as she suddenly remembered what happened last night.

"I'm sorry." Amber replied, patting his shoulder.

"Nah, its cool. She seems like a nice girl." Dean said smiling. "Like a sweeter, kinder, more innocent and nice version of you."

"Gee, that's a lot." Amber repleid and Dean grinned.

"You're welcome."

"So, anyway. How long do you think Sandry'll be friends with him?" Amber asked.

"Oh, you mean how long with it take for her to realize he's a complete idiot, and there are many other people she could be friends with?" Jonas asked, giving Dean a teasing look. "Not long."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Dean said, irritated. "And I'm not an idiot!"

Amber and Jonas looked at him for a minute, before Amber turned to Jonas. "Just smile and nod."

"Damn you!" Dean cursed angrily. "Is it so strange me being friends with sandry?"

"Yes."

"Hell yes."

"Stranger than the absence of rum in a bar."

"Thanks." Dean said, annoyed.

"Aw, come on." Amber said grinning. "You know we're just kidding."

"Yeah, Dean." Jonas added. "I'm glad you've got a friend besides us. Really I am."

"Shut up." Dean snapped, but the twinkle in his eyes told his friends that he wasn't really that mad at them.

"Okay, we'll shut up." Amber said, then looked at Jonas with a twinkle in her eyes. "I bet Dean'll never find a girl that doesn't want to be just friends with him."

Dean's mouth fell open. "Come on Amber, that's harsh."

"Yeah, Amber, that's really harsh." Jonas said. "Wanna put money on that."

"Okay. How much?"

"Hey, come on guys, that's not fair." Dean said in annoyance. "Amber, its not like we went around making bets about you and Briar."

"Yes we did." Jonas interrupted. "Remember, that night where she went to bed early and you started the bets about…"

"We didn't make bets about you and Briar." Dean interrupted firmly, a forced smile on his lips.

"Hey guys." Briar's voice broke in as he came up to the bar entrance and through the doors.

"Hey." Amber went over to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips, which he returned forcefully.

"Hey, look. Briar's here." Dean said a forced grin on his face.

"Yeah he is." Jonas said, looking at Amber and Briar in surprise. "Okay, guys, get a room. This is a public place."

Amber laughed, but broke away from Briar.

'How are you this morning?" Briar asked Amber.

She grinned. "I'm good. How are you? Have you seen Sandry?"

Briar nodded. "Briefly. She's still upset."

"Give her time."

"Or rum." Dean sang out, but quickly shut up when he got glares from everyone else.

"Briar."

Everyone turned around to see Sandry standing there looking nervous.

"Wow." Dean said. "First we talk about briar, and he comes, then we talk about Sandry, and now here she is."

Amber elbowed Dean in the ribs and he shut up, as they stood back to see the interaction between the two forster-siblings take place.

"You were talking about me?" Sandry asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I was worried." Briar said, looking awkwardly at the ground.

"Briar, I'm sorry." Sandry said. "I let my feelings…I shouldn't have…I can't…what I meant to say is, I really like you, and I don't want to lose your friendship. Not over something like this?"

"Are you sure its not too soon. You were pretty upset last night." Briar said sheepishly.

Sandry nodded. "Now's as good a time as any. The longer I wait, the worse it will be."

Briar nodded, then pulled her into a big hug. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"The four of us," Sandry said, referring to Tris, Daja, Briar and herself. "We have this bond that can never be broken. And we can't let it get broken now."

* * *

_Okay, I didn't mean to end this chapter here, but I can't be bothered writing more at the moment. Please review, and tell me what you guys think and I'll try to update again soon. Thank you!_


End file.
